Lupanar
by Sc0ps 0wl
Summary: 1930 - Maryland : Un monde, peut en cacher un autre. Ça Derek l'avait bien compris quand Peter Hale le fit entrer dans le sien. ( Merci de lire le message d'avertissement au début du chap.1)
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire - **Bêtas** : Spleen- SweetHeart -Syphylande **-** **Pairing:** Sterek - Steter - Stissrek ( ça existe ? Lol) / Stiles+Isaac+Derek

 **-Rating** **:** M+ **\- Avertissement /!\:** = traite le sujet de la prostitution, rapport sans protection. Langage. - **Année** : 1930's

 **OoOoO**

 **A LIRE IMPORTANT :**

 ** _Comme promis voici cette fameuse histoire qui traîne depuis presque 2-3 ans, je crois. Cela passe vite sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lupanar sera mon dernier Sterek(pour un moment). Je reste fidèle à mon OTP, mais les choses changent, nous grandissons, nous avons une vie, nous avons peu de temps pour l'écriture. Mais nous oublions pas que nous aimons quand même écrire._**

 _ **J'ai cru laisser tomber Lupanar, car je n'arrivais plus à tout gérer. Mais bon nombre m'a soutenu et réclamer Lupanar. Donc j'ai fait un gros effort, cela a pris beaucoup de temps, mais Lupanar est officiellement terminé. Du coup, j'ai vachement la trouille de vous décevoir :/.**_

 _ **D'où** **vos commentaires ( review) me réjouirons** **et me** **rassurons. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez 2-3 minutes pour lire, vous avez quelques seconds pour donner votre avis. *wink***_

 _ **Je remercie mes bêtas qui m'ont beaucoup aidé.**_

 _ **Ensuite, l'histoire ne contient que 10-11 chapitres ( la finale sera coupée en deux parties) et des bonus viendrons doucement.**_

 _ **Vous n'aurez donc que 1 chapitre par semaine soit chaque mercredi.**_

 _ **Et pour finir, l'histoire sera disponible sur AO3 avec des montages ( crack ) et un fan art offert par Justine KD ( Art of KOH). ( que vous pouvez voir en couverture)**_

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **OoOoO**

 **RÉSUMÉ** **:**

1930 - Maryland :

Un monde, peut en cacher un autre. Ça Derek l'avait bien compris quand Peter le fit entrer dans le sien. ( Merci de lire le message d'avertissement au début du chap.1)

 **CHAPITRE 1:**

Maryland, États-Unis, 1930

Sous un temps pluvieux, dans la rue de Brock Bridge Rd, Peter Hale frissonna lorsque quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent dans le col de son long manteau, qu'il réajusta ainsi que son chapeau. C'était le début du mois d'octobre et ce vendredi soir s'achevait comme tous les autres.

Devant cette grande bâtisse rénovée, ancienne boutique de marbres funéraires, se trouvait une maison close : " **Le Phoenix** ", aux doubles portes rouges. Elle était protégée par le chef de Police Harris Adrian et les gens qui ne fréquentaient pas la maison ne savaient pas ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade. Quelque chose de totalement illégal.

En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par la belle Erica, une blonde pulpeuse vêtue d'une robe en soie prune accompagnée d'un corset bordeaux et de bottines marron, qui lui sourit d'un air aguicheur. Mais le regard de Peter glissa vers l'intérieur de la maison, chaleureux et très accueillant, mais surtout très victorien. Beaucoup de velours, rouge et doré, à l'aspect chatoyant et velouté. Tout était très bien entretenue et baigné d'une douce chaleur agréable, ressentie dès le seuil franchi.

\- Mr. Hale, ravie de vous revoir, roucoula Erica.

\- Merci, ma chère, répondit Peter tout en retirant son chapeau trempé par la pluie. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Tout va bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans le salon des hôtesses avant de le précéder. Peter lui emboîta le pas tout en prenant la liberté de la regarder de bas en haut, se délectant des formes qu'il apercevait sous la soie. C'était une femme très séduisante, tout en rondeur et douceur, avec une vilaine cicatrice sur l'épaule qui, étrangement, donnait un charme dangereux et mystérieux à sa beauté.

\- Je vous laisse ici. Vous connaissez le chemin, lui dit Erica en caressant son épaule d'un doigt léger avant de s'en aller, glissant d'une démarche fluide jusqu'à disparaître dans un bruissement de soie.

Peter lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et continua son chemin seul. Il était évident, en le voyant parcourir les couloirs, qu'il savait effectivement où il allait. Mais rien d'étonnant à ça, car cela faisait déjà plus de quatre mois qu'il venait ici.

La tapisserie du long couloir pleine de motifs tarabiscotés gris perle sur fond de rouge foncé, sombre au point d'en être presque bordeaux.

Enfin, il gagna l'aile secondaire de la maison. Celle où son désir l'avait conduit. Il respira l'odeur si délicieuse du mélange d'alcool et de sexe, de la fumée des cigares et de la tentation … mais aussi et surtout, l'odeur de ses jolis mignons.

Ici, la décoration était légèrement différente que dans l'aile réservée aux femmes. Il y avait moins de raffinement, tout était plus sauvage. La tapisserie gris perle, brun fauve et ocre rouge, rendait cette pièce minimaliste et farouche, brute, mâle.

Une autre femme vint vers lui avec un grand sourire ravi et leva vers lui sa main délicate. Dès que Peter lui eut fait un baisemain, elle lui prit le bras afin de le guider.

\- Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois ! rigola Suzanna d'une voix mélodieuse.

\- Toujours aussi ravissante, Suz', la flatta Peter d'un air charmeur.

\- Oh arrêtez de me draguer ! Je trouve cela méchant de la part d'un homme qui ne m'a jamais entraîné avec lui ...

Tout en discutant ainsi avec lui, elle l'entraîna vers le salon des hôtes. Plus petit que celui des hôtesses, il était intimiste et confortable. Au milieu se trouvait une petite table ronde sur laquelle trônait un énorme pot vide uniquement ornemental et entourée de trois grands canapés de velours rouge et argent sur lesquels étaient installés quelques mignons.

Lascivement étendus ou nichés au creux des bras d'hommes ravis et saouls, la plupart n'étaient vêtus que d'un simple bas en toile blanche, ce qui les laissait torse nu, la peau offerte au faible éclairage des lampes pâles et des bougies, ainsi qu'aux ombres. Mouvantes, elles dessinaient sur leur corps pâle des formes qui invitaient à la luxure. D'autres encore portaient un corset par-dessus un simple chemisier long et un bas de voile si léger qu'il en paraissait transparent et en révélait plus qu'il n'en sentit sa bouche s'assécher et un frétillement naître au creux de ses reins alors que ses yeux avides parcouraient la salle. Très vite, une légère frustration remplaça cette brève excitation.

\- Voyons, vous me connaissez bien, reprit Peter en adressant à la belle Suzanna un clin d'œil après s'être entièrement tourné vers elle. Où est-il ?

\- Chambre du haut, porte gauche motifs fleurs de lys, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure langoureux.

\- Déjà prêt ?

\- Il était impatient ! Et, avec le joli paiement que vous nous avez faire parvenir d'avance, je gage qu'il était préférable pour lui d'être à l'heure.

Ravi de la légère moquerie qu'il entendait dans ce ton doux, Peter sourit avant d'acquiescer puis laissa là la sublime patronne des lieux et se dirigea vers l'étage selon ses indications. Très vite, il en vit à transpirer d'impatience. Cet homme lui avait plu dès qu'il avait posé le regard sur lui, le premier soir, dans ce bordel*.

Il avait l'air si fragile, et pourtant c'était un jeune homme fort. Un regard ambré, un nez retroussé, beaucoup de grains de beauté par-ci par-là et une silhouette fine légèrement musclée. La silhouette parfaite pour un homme comme lui.

Dès que son pied franchit le seuil de la chambre, l'odeur de savon frappa ses narines. Il sourit puis ferma la porte à clé avant de se diriger vers le lit. Tout en avançant, il se déshabilla, retirant un vêtement à chaque pas qu'il faisait jusqu'à se retrouver entièrement nu.

\- Peter ? appela une voix de velours.

\- J'arrive, grogna l'interpellé.

Il entra dans une autre pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une large baignoire en cuivre qui, par sa taille, en emplissait tout l'espace disponible. Remplie de mousse et entourée de vapeur, elle était le berceau où reposait, alangui, son magnifique mignon.

-Te voilà enfin, murmura ce dernier.

Peter entra sans attendre dans la baignoire. L'eau très chaude offrit une douce sensation à sa peau froide, détendant instantanément ses muscles et le faisant soupirer d'aise. Son mignon ne mit pas longtemps à venir se coller à lui, se lover contre son torse, parfaitement à l'aise. Très vite, Peter glissa ses doigts sur la peau chaude et douce du jeune homme, caressant son dos avec volupté.

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? demanda-t-il, amusé, en embrassant la chevelure mouillée du mignon.

-Oui très, ronronna ce dernier en taquinant son torse musclé de ses doigts agiles.

Peter ferma les yeux, profitant de cette attention en basculant sa tête en arrière afin de la faire reposer sur le bord de la baignoire, soupirant à nouveau tel un gros chat satisfait.

Encore une fois son neveu l'avait agacé en lui faisant des remarques stupides et blessantes. Ce que cet abruti pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait ! Et pourtant, combien de fois Peter lui avait-il suggéré d'aller se « soulager » ?! Ça ne lui ferait assurément pas de mal, au lieu de tourner en rond en refusant les rendez-vous de la gente féminine qui le draguait ouvertement sur son lieu de travail.

Abruti d'idiot coincé !

Sentant l'indignation revenir, Peter redressa la tête et éloigna ses pensées moroses. Il avait besoin d'une bonne baise, comme il le disait si bien chaque fois devant son neveu.

Il tira sur la chevelure de Stiles et l'embrassa férocement. Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et les gémissements du jeune homme le firent bander comme un garçon en manque.

-Tu t'es préparé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en mettant brusquement fin au baiser.

-Hum non, gémit Stiles, manifestement attristé que sa bouche s'éloigne de la sienne.

Il glapit presque quand le plus âgé introduisit un doigt dans son antre intime.

-Si chaud, grogna-t-il contre les lèvres du plus jeune, alors que son doigt effectuait déjà des va-et-vient. Approche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter baisait son mignon dans la baignoire. Ce soir, il avait besoin de plus, et ça, Stiles l'avait bien compris.

[...]

\- Tu es bien matinal, mon neveu.

Peter franchit le seuil du bar dans lequel il était patron en arborant un air on ne peut plus décontracté et satisfait. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit, grâce au corps du plus adorable des hôtes de la ville. Cet établissement, il le gérait avec son neveu Derek Hale, le fameux idiot coincé.

La sœur aînée de Peter et son mari, les parents de Derek et de ses sœurs, avaient été abattus par la mafia locale. Le couple s'était retrouvé malheureusement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Derek fit face à son oncle avec une caisse en main chargée de bouteilles d'alcool.

\- Et toi, tu es rentré bien tard hier, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme d'un ton brusque.

\- Oh, j'avais besoin d'une bonne détente, vois-tu ? soupira Peter avec un sourire content et repu.

\- Détente ? Pendant que moi, je bossais ? N'oublie pas, Peter, c'est ton bar pas le mien, lui rappela Derek en rangeant les bouteilles derrière le comptoir.

\- Et toi n'oublie pas qui est le patron !

Les deux hommes vivaient juste sous l'établissement, chacun dans son propre appartement. Derek savait très bien quand son oncle rentrait tard le soir, celui-ci n'étant pas discret quand il claquait la porte.

\- Oh ça va, détends-toi un peu Derek ! s'exclama Peter, de nouveau agacé. Tu devrais y aller !

\- Tu peux toujours courir, tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux d'y mettre les pieds ! s'exclama Derek, buté.

\- Ne t'imagine pas me faire une leçon de morale.

Ce disant, Peter prit la direction de son bureau et s'y enferma en claquant la porte. Mais, loin de s'en offusquer, Derek le suivit et y débarqua en colère pour lui balancer en plein visage, planté devant le bureau sombre :

\- Quand le jour arrivera où tu seras dans le pétrin Peter, je te promets une chose !

\- Quoi donc ? le coupa Peter en soutenant le regard coléreux de son neveu.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir du pétrin quand ça se retournera contre toi !

\- T'as fini ?

Derek serra les dents et ses mâchoires se contractèrent, agacé par la réplique de son oncle, mais il continua sur sa lancée :

\- Tu crois que c'est en couchant avec des putains que ton problème s'arrangera ?!

\- Hey calme toi d'accord, Stiles n'est pas une putain, répliqua Peter en faisant mine de réfléchir. Bon concrètement si … oh bon sang Derek, ce que tu es chiant !

\- Stiles ? La fille s'appelle « Stiles » ?! répliqua Derek en le fixant durement, les sourcils arqués.

\- Euh... Disons qu'il faudra que je t'explique certaines choses. Mais seulement quand tu seras prêt à baiser.

Derek soupira. Pourquoi son oncle utilisait-il toujours un langage aussi cru ? Révolté par ces mots, bien conscient qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et reprit son travail.

Peter se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, oubliant le regard noir de Derek. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le décoincer. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que son neveu refusait de fréquenter qui que ce soit depuis ... Kate Argent. Cette femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux et qui l'avait trompé avec un autre. Le jeune homme avait mis du temps pour s'en remettre à la grande surprise de Peter, qui ne l'imaginait pas aussi sentimental, et depuis, il ne s'intéressait plus aux femmes, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son travail était devenu plus important que le reste. Une excuse.

Peter savait bien que son neveu n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis un an, il suffisait de le regarder pour le comprendre, et il devinant aisément que sa main droite était devenue sa maîtresse. Ce qui était une mauvaise chose. Parfois, il se demandait comment Derek tenait sans serrer un autre corps contre le sien, sans en prendre possession, sans faire gémir un ou une partenaire. Sans baiser un bon coup, quoi. En tout cas, pour lui, c'était difficile, voire impossible, de s'en passer.

Il commença sa matinée en se remémorant sa soirée avec Stiles, en se souvenant de la sensation que lui avait procuré le simple fait de l'attraper, de le tenir fermement, de s'enfoncer profondément dans la moiteur de son corps offert. Évidemment, très vite, son pantalon se fit bien trop serré, et il grommela. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de rêveries sur son lieu de travail, que diable !

 **OoOoO**

 **Alors, que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre re-corrigé ?**

 **Vous attendez la suite ?**

 **Que peut-il bien se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Minute histoire*** :

 **BORDEL*** = Un Lupanar ( d'où mon titre de l'histoire) une maison close est un établissement offrant le service de prostitutions.

 **LUPANAR*** = Est un mot latin, qui veut dire " Loupa " " Louve" , dans le sens de " courtisane prostituée ". Les prostituées de Rome antique étaient appelé "Lupas" " Louves", L'origine du mot vient peut être du fait que les prostituées criaient la nuit pour appeler leurs clients, comme le fait le loup qui chasse. Il se peut aussi que cela fasse référence à la femelle du loup, qui aurait une grande activité sexuelle.

 **1930** : l'homosexualité dans les années 30 ( même plutôt/plus tard) était défavorable. Il était impossible à l'époque de faire des rencontres entre personnes du même sexe en dehors de ce circuit sans risquer d'être rejeté, banni, de perdre son emploi, d'être fiché par la police, d'avoir des ennuis avec la justice ou d'être l'objet de chantages divers.

Ca vous plait cette minute histoire ? ^^ ( triste mais tout de même intéressant ).

Rendez vous le XXX pour le prochain chapitre , je vous attends ;)

XOXO mes nuggets


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola !**

 **Comme promis voici la suite, merci pour vos retour , j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Merci, merci,merciiiiii**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **RAT CHAP : m+ sexe - langage cru**

 **OoOoO**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Arriva enfin mercredi soir. Peter quitta son bureau avec un soupir, heureux que vienne enfin cette soirée qu'il attendait tant, mais fut stoppé par son neveu qui lui demanda expressément de rester. Cette fois, il grogna, mécontent. Les babillages inutiles de Derek commençaient franchement à l'agacer.

Quant à Derek ... Lui ne supportait pas que son oncle se mette en danger. Certes, il pouvait coucher avec qui il voulait, après tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais de savoir qu'il se rendait dans une maison close illégale l'inquiétait et le rebutait.

\- Ferme et tu viens ! finit par lui balancer Peter, agacé.

\- Tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?! répliqua vivement Derek d'un air outré.

\- Ok. Reste-là, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Bon dieu Derek, en quoi ça va te gêner de baiser des femmes ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça fait un an que ta main droite est ta jolie compagne et que ça te convient, parce que je te croirais pas une seule seconde !

\- La ferme, hurla Derek ne supportant plus que Peter ne respecte pas son choix. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, est-ce clair ? Si je n'ai pas envie de coucher à gauche et à droite comme toi, respecte mon choix. Compris ?

Peter ne répondit rien, outré. Intentionnellement, il bouscula Derek en le contournant puis quitta les lieux.

[...]

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les deux globes de chair ivoirine qu'il tenait durement entre ses mains fermes, tandis que son sexe faisait des va-et-vient à l'intérieur. Du regard, il caressa la magnifique cambrure de Stiles qui, lui tournant le dos, le chevauchait avec tout autant d'ardeur que de langueur.

\- Si tu voyais ça, grogna Peter, submergé par le plaisir. Oh, Stiles !

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer sur toutes les délicieuses sensations qui, non contentes de lui faire tourner la tête, faisaient trembler chacun de ses muscles. Et c'était divin !

Les doigts de son mignon s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans la peau de ses cuisses, le sortant de ce brûlant délice et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le garçon se perdre dans sa frénésie, la tête rejetée en arrière, ondulant puis levant ses hanches tout en gémissant et soupirant de façon totalement obscène, même aux yeux de Peter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ce dernier sentit l'orgasme le foudroyer sur place. Merde, ce gosse savait s'y prendre !

…

\- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, murmura Peter alors qu'il se rhabillait, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Stiles revint vers lui après s'être nettoyé soigneusement dans une pièce à part, et lui adressa un regard interrogateur accompagné d'un sourire coquin qui firent comprendre à Peter que le garçon l'avait entendu.

\- Qui est-ce ? lui demanda Stiles dans un souffle tout en posant une main taquine sur son torse.

\- Tu verras, je compte sur toi pour, commença Peter avant d'attraper la main baladeuse du mignon pour continuer vivement : si tu savais comment j'ai envie de le frapper parfois ! Il a besoin de baiser.

Comprenant que son client n'avait plus le temps de jouer avec lui, Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse avant de glousser :

\- Toujours aussi cru !

\- Quoi ? On ne se refait pas, je suis ainsi, répliqua fièrement Peter en enfilant son veston noir. Et il a besoin de se soulager et toi, tu seras parfait pour lui.

Stiles sourit et donna un baiser sur la joue de son client avant de se diriger vers le lit pour enfiler son chemisier.

\- Quand comptes-tu l'amener ? demanda-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise.

\- Bientôt. Ça sera une surprise pour lui et je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper.

\- J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance alors.

Peter ne put résister au sourire à la fois charmeur et diablotin qui naquit sur les lèvres de Stiles, et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci pour ce soir, tu as été sensationnel, dit-il avec sa voix la plus séductrice.

\- Un plaisir, lui murmura Stiles en retour.

Puis le jeune homme raccompagna Peter vers la sortie, reçut de lui un baisemain qui le fit sourire, et rejoignit ensuite le salon d'hôtesse et se laissa tomber, éreinté, sur l'un des canapés libres. Recevoir Peter était chaque fois la promesse d'un très agréable moment, malheureusement toujours accompagné, ensuite, d'une terrible fatigue et, parfois, de courbatures. Rapidement, Laurent, l'un des mignons, vint le rejoindre.

\- Alors ! dit-il avec entrain. A ce qu'il parait cet homme te paye bien.

\- Oh oui. Il est généreux, répondit Stiles avec un sourire et un regard qui signifiaient clairement que l'argent n'était pas la seule chose dont Peter soit bien pourvu.

\- Tu as de la chance, j'aimerais pouvoir le sentir en moi, ronronna Laurent d'un air lubrique.

Stiles lui adressa un regard en coin mais se garda bien de répondre. Etrangement, il ressentit comme un pincement au cœur alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête, vicieuse et jalouse, disait : " _Tu ne l'auras jamais, il est à moi_ ". Or Stiles n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas le ressentir. Plus jamais. Il ne devait pas s'attacher comme ça à ses clients. Premièrement parce que c'était interdit, et deuxièmement très dangereux.

\- Laurent, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce sont nos clients qui choisissent, répliqua-t-il après un instant de débats intérieurs.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot ! s'offusqua son collègue. C'est juste que ce gars ne choisit que toi, n'a-t-il pas envie de changer parfois ?

\- C'est son choix, il faut faire avec.

Stiles vit bien que Laurent était jaloux, mais ce sentiment ne les aiderait pas à régler leurs problèmes financiers. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ça dans cette maison, pas le temps pour être sentimental. Le travail avant tout. La plupart des mignons étaient ici pour payer des dettes, d'autres étaient là simplement pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue.

Laurent pesta et quitta le canapé.

Stiles était ici pour les deux raisons : s'acquitter d'une dette et éviter la rue. Un soir, il n'avait pu éviter la rencontre avec le chef de la police alors qu'il cherchait, simplement, un endroit au sec pour dormir. L'homme avait tout de suite deviné que Stiles était dans le besoin en voyant l'état de ses vêtements, mais aussi quand il lui avait demandé où était sa famille. Car à cette question, le garçon avait gardé un silence entêté et grave.

Puis, le chef Harris et lui avaient discuté longuement, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se sente suffisamment en confiance pour lui expliquer les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à vivre dans la rue.

Ses parents l'avaient abandonné en raison de la pénurie de nourriture et du manque d'argent, et il avait été laissé à sa grand-mère, une vieille femme aigrie et à moitié folle qui, quand elle ne l'insultait pas, le prenait pour son défunt mari. Mais une fois celle-ci décédée, Stiles s'était, cette fois, complètement retrouvé à la rue car sa grand-mère n'étant que locataire de la misérable habitation humide qu'elle avait occupé presque toute sa vie, le jeune homme avait été jeté dehors par les véritables propriétaires.

A cet instant, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de partir à la recherche de ses parents, se souvenant vaguement de l'endroit où ils vivaient avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Malheureusement, il ne les avait pas retrouvés, et sa grand-mère ne lui ayant laissé, pour tout héritage, que quelques frusques, il avait commencé à arpenter les rues, cherchant des solutions par lui-même pour s'en sortir.

Au fil de ces divers chapardages, il avait rencontré un jeune homme qui lui était venu en aide : Scott McCall. Une amitié sincère et profonde était née entre eux, mais n'avait pas duré longtemps à cause d'une opportunité d'emploi qu'avait reçu la mère de Scott, un travail lui promettant un bon salaire. Malheureusement, il était situé plus loin que le Maryland, et c'est ainsi que Scott et Stiles s'étaient séparés.

Le jeune homme avait été déchiré par la séparation, il avait aimé Scott comme un vrai frère. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait plus ressentir ce sentiment d'attachement, sous peine de souffrir à nouveau.

Le chef Harris lui avait alors proposé un travail pour l'aider à rembourser les dettes qu'il avait contracté durant ces quelques années de survivance chez sa grand-mère. Mais à condition qu'il respecte les règles.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette maison close.

De là où il était assis, il vit Laurent rejoindre un client qui venait de le sélectionner après avoir payé. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, affalé tel un chat plein d'aisance sur le canapé, Stiles les regarda disparaître dans un couloir.

Soudain, Suzanna l'appela, lui demandant de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Connaissant l'impatience de cette femme qui pouvait paraître aussi douce qu'autoritaire, il se hâta d'obéir et se leva d'un geste souple. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, son regard croisa celui, vif, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds bouclés et au magnifique visage angélique.

\- Stiles, j'aimerai que tu fasses visiter la maison à notre petit nouveau, Isaac, déclara brusquement Suzanna, apparemment impatiente de se débarrasser de cette formalité. Allez, va !

Le dénommé Isaac se leva et regarda Stiles avec un sourire timide et des yeux clairs lumineux. Sans attendre, Stiles le fit sortir du bureau et ils se présentèrent l'un à l'autre avec simplicité, avant que la visite ne commence. Une fois un tour rapide fait aux chambres, ils se rendirent dans la pièce privée réservée aux mignons, et s'y installèrent, sûrs de ne pas être dérangés ici par des clients.

\- Alors que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Stiles en s'approchant d'une carafe afin de servir, à lui et au nouveau venu, un grand verre d'eau.

\- Suzanna m'a aidé, répondit évasivement Isaac.

\- Comment ça ?

Isaac, non sans un peu de timidité, raconta son histoire liée à l'autre maison close : " _Le foutoir_ ", qui se trouvait assez loin de celle de " _Le Phoenix_ " de Suzanna.

Apparemment, il y vécut une très mauvaise expérience, mais cela n'étonna pas Stiles outre mesure, cette maison étant connue pour maltraiter et brutaliser ses employés. Isaac y avait subi humiliation, violence, harcèlement et plus encore. Incapable d'en supporter davantage il avait, suivant les conseils d'un client de la maison également un habitué de l'établissement de Suzanna, fini par la contacter directement, estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Ecoutant Isaac lui énumérer ce qu'il avait subi là-bas, Stiles demeura pantois, et muet de stupéfaction. Il voulut simplement prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, tant ce qu'il avait vécu était scandaleux. Qui puisse être assez cruel pour faire du mal à un garçon avec un tel visage d'ange ?!

\- Voilà, murmura Isaac en rougissant.

\- C'est... horrible, souffla Stiles avec compassion. Vraiment, j'espère que cette maison fermera, parce qu'aucun de vous ne méritait d'être traité comme cela. C'est injuste.

\- J'espère ne pas regretter d'être ici, avec Isaac en essuyant ses yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tu ne vas pas regretter, crois-moi. Suzanna n'accepte aucune violence envers nous, que ce soit verbal ou physique, autant ici que dans le quartier des femmes.

Soudain, Isaac se fit hésitant. Les yeux baissés sur son verre d'eau à moitié vide qu'il triturait avec des doigts nerveux, il demanda :

\- En parlant de ça, vous avez le droit de parler aux filles ?

\- Un peu la journée, avoua Stiles avec un haussement d'épaules, les filles ont besoin de plus de temps pour se préparer. Mais parfois Suzanna organise des petites soirées entre nous uniquement, sans clients, et toujours le dimanche, mais c'est rare. Par exemple elle accepte de fêter nos anniversaires avec les filles, un soir de temps en temps.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Isaac.

\- Oui. Donc, crois-moi sur parole, ta place est ici, tu ne le regretteras pas. Suzanna... c'est notre maman, tu vois ?

\- Ouais, je vois.

\- Allez ! déclara brusquement Stiles avec énergie en reposant son verre. Retournons dans la salle de commune *****.

Avec un sourire plus confiant que tout à l'heure, Isaac déposa son verre près du sien et le suivit.

[…]

Stiles ne vit pas Peter de la semaine, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, car il arrivait souvent à ce précieux client de s'absenter ainsi afin de se concentrer sur son travail. Isaac, de son côté, s'intégra rapidement parmi eux, son sourire et son charme angélique l'aidant à se faire une place de choix auprès des clients, tout en ne s'attirant pas la jalousie des garçons qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Et durant ce bref laps de temps, Stiles eut de nouveaux rendez-vous avec un client particulier qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Un homme brutal, qui le violentait et l'humiliait chaque fois tout en le menaçant de livrer à la police la vérité sur les affaires de Suzanna, les bordels étant interdits et le proxénétisme puni de plusieurs années de prison. Alors Stiles n'avait pas le choix.

Pour éviter des ennuis à sa patronne et toutes les filles, ainsi que tous les garçons, qui travaillaient pour elle, il devait endurer la brutalité de cet homme pendant le sexe. Car il ne voulait pas que tous se retrouvent sans argent et sans nourriture, livrés à la violence de la rue.

-Une vraie petite salope, grogna l'homme tout en le pilonnant ardemment et le fessant, marquant ainsi sa peau.

La tête enfoncée dans le coussin qui étouffait ses cris, Stiles s'indignait. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi, lui parmi tous les autres ?! Il détestait ce genre d'homme, croyant que violence signifiait puissance.

-T'aimes ça hein ! continuait son client d'une voix brutale. Te faire sauter par tous les hommes !

Sa main s'abattit encore, arrachant à Stiles un geignement douloureux, puis il sentit une poigne puissante lui attraper les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière et il poussa, malgré lui, un cri de douleur. L'homme l'insulta de nouveau puis lui mit un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour le faire taire et l'empêcher ainsi d'alerter Suzanna ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Il le baisa ainsi encore un long moment à grands renforts de va-et-vient brutaux, puis se retira et, nu, se dirigea vers ses vêtements d'où il sortit une cigarette d'opium. Sans un mot, il l'alluma et tira dessus une longue taffe avant de soupirer en expirant la fumée bleuâtre. Il en proposa à Stiles qui refusa catégoriquement. Il ne toucherait jamais à cette drogue, il n'en connaissait que trop bien les ravages.

Pour bien signifier son refus, il se leva, non sans difficulté, de l'autre côté du lit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Avec une grimace qu'il prit soin de cacher en tournant le dos à son client, il tâtonna son cuir chevelu sensible, et gémit de douleur quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau endolorie. Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme toujours nu, qui lui répondit d'un sourire narquois.

Bien décidé à ne pas supporter ça davantage, il commença à enfiler son chemisier silencieusement quand :

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à t'habiller, gronda l'homme dans son dos.

-Mais vous avez pris..., répliqua instantanément en se retournant Stiles avant de se taire.

Rien qu'au sourire du client et à la lueur mauvaise qu'il vit dans ses petits yeux sombres, il comprit que ce n'était pas terminé et blêmit instantanément.

-Je vais prendre des suppléments, déclara l'homme en tirant encore une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-Des… ? souffla Stiles.

-Assis.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de discuter, et dangereux de contrarier ce genre d'homme, Stiles obéit et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

[...]

Isaac revenait des bains, propre et délassé de sa journée, lorsqu'il vit Stiles qui, assit sur une chaise basse dans un coin de la pièce privée des mignons, se passait un chiffon humide à l'arrière du crâne.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda celui que tous surnommaient déjà « le petit ange », en s'approchant de lui.

Avec une grimace, Stiles ramena le chiffon devant son visage et Isaac vit, sur le tissu blanc, une petite tache de sang. Ecarquillant les yeux, il s'écria, inquiet :

-Bon sang ! Mais !

-Ne dis rien ! répliqua vivement Stiles d'une voix autoritaire. Ne dis surtout rien à Suzanna, à personne, d'accord ?!

-Mais enfin, tu as ...

-Je sais. Soigne-moi s'il te plaît.

Avisant le regard brusquement suppliant de Stiles, Isaac soupira et lui retira le torchon des mains pour lui appliquer, à la place, un baume cicatrisant. Stiles gigota et grommela lorsqu'Isaac appuya légèrement sur la plaie.

-Va doucement ! grogna Stiles, les dents serrées.

-Désolé, grimaça Isaac avant de lui demander, plus vivement : tu as vu l'état de ta blessure ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de blesser quelqu'un de cette façon, et pourtant j'en ai vu des choses !

-À moins que je retire mes yeux pour mieux voir sous le bon angle, non, ironisa Stiles d'un ton moqueur.

-Désolé, c'est idiot ! Simplement ... pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Cet homme te brutalise et...

Stiles, qui ne sentait plus la pression du baume sur sa blessure, se retourna et vit que Isaac avait la tête baissée et fixait ses pieds, le torchon entremêlé entre ses doigts. Soudain, il s'en voulut de demander de l'aide à son ami, alors que celui-ci avait subi tant de maltraitance.

-Excuse-moi. Isaac, je suis désolé je peux me débrouiller, mais s'il te plaît ne dis rien, supplia-t-il.

Le blondinet releva la tête, les lèvres pincées, encore plus inquiet.

Il avait mal pour lui, car il connaissait les souffrances que pouvaient infliger ce genre de client brutal ; des bribes de souvenir de chez « _Le foutoir_ » lui revinrent et un long frisson de peur et de dégoût remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. C'est là qu'il comprit que peut-être, il ne serait pas en sécurité ici.

-Je croyais que c'était interdit ici ? murmura-t-il en fixant l'expression douloureuse de Stiles.

Ce dernier soupira, lui prit le torchon des mains, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, espérant effacer les mauvais souvenirs qui envahissaient ce pauvre garçon.

-Ça va aller, le rassura-t-il doucement. Je vais te raconter, mais ne dis rien d'accord ?

-Hum, hésita Isaac avant de finalement céder devant son regard implorant : d'accord.

[...]

Assis sur le bord du lit, Isaac venait de finir une fellation, et le client encore essoufflé et ébranlé par l'orgasme tentait de remonter son pantalon avec ses mains tremblantes en marmottant des mots de remerciement content et de ravissement comblé, mais le garçon ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Stiles. Il voulait et devait l'aider, mais ignorait comment. Comme Stiles, il ne voulait pas que Suzanna ait des ennuis

Mais comment faire fuir ce client sans attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sur « Le Phoenix » ? Il venait à peine d'intégrer la maison, mais appréciait beaucoup Stiles, dont il s'était énormément rapproché. Il voulait vraiment l'aider. Il fallait qu'il l'aide.

 **OoOoO**

 ***** _Salle de commune, là ou tous les mignons ( prostitués) ce retrouvent pour laisser au client de choisir le futur "prétendant"_

Voilà cette suite. Ça va pas trop dur ? UN peu je sais... Mais c'est le monde dans lequel vit Stiles, l'année 30' était pas facile...

Bon alors ? raaah j' ai peur de lire vos réaction x) héhé

XOOX

A MERCREDI PROCHAIN

J'vous love


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, dsl j'ai pas eu le temps hier ^^.**

 **Voici la suite et merci encore une fois pour vos review!**

 **PS: l'histoire sera dispo sur AO3 pendant les vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Lèger** **3some**

 **OoOoO**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement. L'homme qui brutalisait Stiles continuait de venir, extrêmement confiant, et Isaac désespérait de pouvoir aider son ami. Il souhaitait tenir sa promesse et devait à tout prix trouver une solution pour sortir Stiles des griffes de cet homme. Peut-être grâce à Peter ? Il aurait pu profiter que le plus âgé l'ait choisi un soir… Hélas, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet, car Peter se révéla diablement entreprenant, aimant particulièrement que sa bouche soit occupée.

Arriva alors cette soirée, particulièrement spéciale, où Stiles allait enfin rencontrer Derek pour fêter ensemble son vingt-septième anniversaire. Le jeune mignon était sans conteste très impatient de rencontrer le neveu de Peter qui lui avait parlé de lui de nombreuses fois et semblait le tenir en haute estime malgré les hauts et les bas.

Suzanna entra dans la salle privée avec un énorme sourire. Elle se montrait toujours fière de ses " _enfants_ ", cela va de soi, mais gagner autant d'argent, en une seule soirée, grâce à un client aussi motivé à aider son prochain – son neveu, dans le cas présent – que Peter, lui donnait toujours le sourire.

\- Je compte sur vous, déclara-t-elle avec énergie et autorité. Peter m'a expliqué la situation et au vu de la grosse somme qu'il nous a versée, j'attends de vous quelque chose d'inoubliable pour cette surprise. Allez vite dans la chambre, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Stiles et Isaac étaient eux-mêmes impatients. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose à trois.

[…]

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? gronda Derek tandis que son oncle lui bandait les yeux.

\- Si je te le dis, c'est plus une surprise ! se moqua Peter avec entrain. Tu n'es vraiment pas patient.

\- Le problème, c'est quand toi tu parles de surprise, ça finit toujours en emmerdes.

\- Tais-toi donc un peu, tu parles trop quand il ne le faut pas, mais quand il le faut tu es limite taciturne !

Sur ses mots, il l'entraîna hors de l'appartement. Le plus jeune soupira, laissant Peter le guider il ne savait où. Il était curieux, bien sûr, mais restait méfiant, espérant que son oncle ne l'emmenait pas dans un endroit louche ou dangereux, ou les deux. Malheureusement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais peut-être angoissait-il pour rien, peut-être Peter l'emmenait-il dans l'endroit préféré de ses parents ? Connaissant son oncle, il était fort possible que cette surprise le mette dans une situation terriblement délicate, mais il était incapable de deviner laquelle, car il n'avait eu droit qu'à des paroles évasives de sa part.

Evidemment, pourquoi s'attendre à ce qu'il soit sérieux ce soir ? Peter aimait le taquinait au quotidien, et ce soir était son anniversaire, alors il était fort possible qu'il s'en donne à cœur joie. Néanmoins, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

La route se fit presque en silence, car Derek avait arrêté de poser des questions sur leur destination lorsqu'il comprit que Peter ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs en lui donnait des réponses fort évasives. Mais Peter, tout excité et fier, ne cessait de siffloter, chantonner et gesticuler, pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans qui ne tenait pas en place.

Peter savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne ferait que rendre son neveu encore plus nerveux, car Derek détestait ce genre de bruits inutiles, et plus les minutes passaient, plus la nervosité de sa victime envahissait leur véhicule. Ravi de son effet, Peter décida d'accorder quelques minutes de répit silencieuses à Derek et, cigarette entre les lèvres, il pensa à Stiles et à Isaac.

Un sourire fleurit sur sa bouche quand il se souvint de la première fois où il avait changé de mignon. Isaac. Un vrai petit ange si fragile. Il avait eu l'impression de voir le jumeau de Stiles tant ils étaient semblables et pourtant si différents.

\- Peter ! s'écria Derek lorsque son oncle se mit à rire tout seul

\- Quoi ?! répliqua l'interpellé, agacé. Bon sang, fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît !

Un silence. Un soupir.

Peter osait vraiment parler de confiance ? Alors qu'il méritait la palme du plus grand menteur de la famille, et la médaille d'or du plus grand traître de l'histoire !

[…]

Stiles était allongé sur le lit, ventre contre le matelas et les bras croisés sous le coussin tandis qu'Isaac, assis à ses côtés, caressait son dos du bout des doigts, geste qui lui procurait à la fois des frissons et une légère sensation de bien-être.

\- Tu as pu en parler à Peter ? demanda Isaac du bout des lèvres.

Sentant Stiles se raidir, il s'attendit à se faire gronder.

\- Isaac, j'ai dit non, soupira Stiles en relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard accusateur par-dessus son épaule. Tu me l'avais promis, on n'en parle à personne !

\- Mais …, bouda Isaac en réponse.

\- Pas de mais ! Si je le fais, c'est pour votre bien. Et pour Suzanna.

\- Notre bien ?! Stiles, arrête un peu ! Je suis certain qu'un jour ce type va dépasser les bornes et cela risque de faire mal, je le sens ! J'ai le sentiment qu'un jour ou l'autre cela va vraiment mal finir ! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas finir par perdre le contrôle sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ?

Stiles se redressa, dévoilant son torse nu et la cambrure douce de ses hanches, puis posa une main sur la joue d'Isaac, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter autant.

\- Ils vont arriver, alors on devrait arrêter d'en parler, implora-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Fais-le pour moi, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord, pour le moment, bouda Isaac en retirant la main de Stiles de sa joue. Mais le jour où ça dérape, je ne me tairai pas.

Il se leva et lui tourna le dos afin de mettre un terme à la conversation, comme il le lui avait demandé, sans provoquer d'esclandre. C'était inutile, Stiles était entêté, et il ne tenait pas à se disputer contre lui. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Suzanna qui, avec un large sourire, s'approcha de la petite table pour y déposer un plat raffiné qui contenait une délicieuse tarte aux fruits rouges.

\- Une tarte ? s'étonna Isaac en arquant un sourcil. C'est moi ou vous avantagez vos meilleurs clients ?

Suzanna lui lança un regard noir, et commença à quitter la chambre avant de se retourner.

\- Peter est un bon client ! Je dirai même que c'est le meilleur, vu l'argent qu'il dépense pour vous et pour la maison, et je compte bien garder ce client longtemps ! dit-elle en quittant la chambre avec dignité.

\- J'aime bien Suzanna mais…, commença Isaac en se tournant vers Stiles.

\- Mais quoi ? le coupa Stiles en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Elle a raison, l'argent avant tout. Mais Suzanna nous aime beaucoup, et pas que pour le pognon qu'on lui fait gagner. N'oublie pas qu'elle nous loge et nous nourrit grâce à cet argent. Sans oublier les cadeaux que nous font certains clients et qu'elle arrive parfois à revendre. Donc, elle peut bien favoriser qui elle veut, et…

\- Chut !

Vivement, Isaac posa son index sur la bouche de Stiles qui se tut, immobile et attentif. Mais, n'entendant que le silence, il arqua un sourcil, sceptique, avant d'entendre enfin des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, qui annonçaient l'arrivée de leurs deux clients.

Rapidement, nerveux et excités tout à la fois, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent sur le lit puis ne firent plus aucun bruit. De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre des chamailleries d'enfant et Stiles et Isaac se sourirent, amusés.

Peter ouvrit la porte avec un sourire de comploteur aux lèvres, et poussa son neveu dans la chambre. Immédiatement, dès qu'il croisa leur regard, il fit un clin d'œil aux deux mignons qui lui adressèrent des sourires chaleureux. Le genre de sourires qu'il connaissait très bien, et qui promettait tant et tant de choses.

\- Peter, ma patience a atteint ses limites, gronda Derek en essayant de retirer le bandeau.

\- Non ! s'écria Peter en lui attrapant la main. Ne touche à rien ! Attends encore quelques minutes, je reviens. Et s'il te plaît, détends-toi, bon dieu !

Peter lui frappa l'épaule avant de faire volte-face, heureux d'avoir pu déposer son "colis infernal", puis il quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible.

Les deux mignons regardèrent le nouveau venu en silence, l'admirant de la tête aux pieds. Stiles se leva, le cœur battant. Il était impatient de voir ce visage de plus près.

\- Peter ? appela Derek en tournant la tête de gauche à droite, guettant le moindre bruit qui signalerait la présence de son oncle.

Il était si proche du corps de Derek que Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer son visage, et il vit, rien qu'en le contemplant, l'inquiétude sur ses traits durs mais d'une beauté virile à couper le souffle. Pauvre petit agneau, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Il était temps de le rassurer. Il sourit en imaginant la réaction de son nouveau client quand il retirerait le bandeau et amorça un geste de la main en direction de son visage.

\- Peter ? Qui est là ? Il n'y a rien drôle…

Stiles se figea, surpris. L'avait-il vu sourire ? Impossible, pas avec les yeux bandés.

Ne supportant plus de rester là à attendre une réponse, Derek tenta de retirer le bandeau, mais une main étrangère se posa sur son poignet pour l'en empêcher, ce qui le fit sursauter et son cœur manqua un battement. Cette main était douce mais ferme et décidée, une invite sensuelle autant qu'un ordre, qui le fit brusquement douter. Mais cette part de lui, plus sauvage, se révoltait à ce contact.

Avant qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, de fines lèvres se posèrent délicatement mais fermement sur les siennes. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois et fit un pas en arrière, manquant de tomber tout en retirant le bandeau. Il avait pensé à s'essuyer la bouche, s'était attendu à être dégoûté, mais il ne fit rien lorsqu'il découvrir le visage à l'expression mutine de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Je ... Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il tout en scrutant la pièce.

\- " _Le Phoenix_ ", répondit simplement Stiles.

Enfin, le regard océan rencontra son regard ambré.

\- L'enfoiré, jura Derek dans sa barbe quand il comprit où son crétin d'oncle l'avait conduit.

Dire qu'il avait osé lui parler de confiance dans la voiture, en s'agaçant de le voir si peu rassuré ! Il aurait deux mots à lui dire à celui-là !

\- Magnifique spécimen, ronronna Isaac, assis en tailleur au milieu du lit.

Derek tourna vers lui un regard perçant et surpris. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un deuxième garçon se trouvait dans la pièce, et si son visage paraissait plus angélique, son sourire gourmand en disait long sur ses intentions, et Derek s'efforça de détourner le regard, troublé.

\- Écoutez, tenta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Qu'importe la somme que mon oncle vous a versée, je refuse catégoriquement que l'un de vous me touche, est-ce clair ?

\- Et très sexy quand il s'énerve, rajouta le blondinet sans s'occuper du regard noir que lui lança Derek.

\- Isaac, tu ne le rassures pas, gloussa Stiles.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il fixa Derek. Il n'allait pas le nier, c'était un homme vraiment attirant. Peter était très séduisant avec son sourire de conspirateur et cette façon qu'il avait de donner des ordres sans crainte qu'on lui désobéisse, mais son neveu avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de blessé et de dangereux en même temps, quelque chose d'enfouit et de protéger, qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert. Et Stiles aimait les énigmes.

Sans y prendre garde, il se mordit la lèvre. Cette barbe noire, il avait déjà envie d'y glisser ses doigts, de la caresser et de la gratter. Mais lorsque ses yeux quittèrent ce visage à l'expression dure, il réalisa que cet homme n'était pas seulement beau, il était aussi diablement sexy.

Il fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta net quand Derek fit un pas en arrière, le regard farouche. Un regard qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- Ton oncle t'offre un joli cadeau, tu devrais en profiter. Beaucoup rêveraient d'être à ta place, susurra Stiles en souriant d'un air provoquant.

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas... Attiré par les hommes, j'aime les femmes, tenta mollement Derek en reculant encore.

Les deux jeunes mignons le fixèrent puis ricanèrent à l'unisson.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Erica était très douée pour les fellations, proposa innocemment Isaac.

\- Je ... Euh, je dois partir, bredouilla Derek en prenant la direction de la porte.

Seigneur, il n'avait jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas de la gêne, non.

Lorsqu'il était en couple avec Kate, il n'était pas rare qu'elle lui fasse quelques fellations, et, inutile de se mentir, il avait adoré ça. Mais imaginer un mec le sucer, c'était tout à fait autre chose. Est- ce que cela serait différent ? Un homme serait-il davantage conscient des sensations données à son partenaire, et du plaisir qu'il lui donnait ? Bon Dieu, il commençait à imaginer la bouche de ce petit lutin aux yeux noisette qui n'avait eu de cesse de lui sourire, alors qu'il y a peu il voulait partir !

\- C'est fermé de l'extérieur, déclara innocemment Stiles, les mains derrière le dos tel un petit écolier sage.

Les deux garçons suivirent Derek du regard alors qu'il fonçait vers la fenêtre.

Mais elle était fermée elle aussi. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il finirait par trouver un moyen de s'échapper, pas question qu'il tombe dans le piège de ce satané Peter !

Le voyant foncer vers la salle de bains, Stiles lui expliqua d'une voix amusée que la seule véritable sortie était la porte d'entrée, que Peter avait pris soin de verrouiller derrière lui.

Derek, après avoir tourné encore quelques minutes tel un lion en cage, se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la petite table ronde près de l'entrée, la tête dans les mains et le regard rivé au sol. Les pieds nus du jeune brun qui l'avait embrassé apparurent dans son champ de vision et il releva la tête, les lèvres serrées.

\- Allez, viens par ici et détends-toi, tout va bien se passer, lui souffla Stiles avec un sourire mutin.

Il lui prit doucement la main mais Derek ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il savait ce que ce regard signifiait : ce garçon le désirait avidement, il ne voyait en lui qu'un corps dont il pourrait tirer un certain plaisir. C'était ainsi que Kate l'avait toujours regardé, toujours vu. Isaac, voyant Stiles en difficulté, se leva enfin et les rejoignit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il vit combien le plus âgé se montrait craintif et hésitant ; il avait déjà eu des clients comme lui avant son entrée ici et savait comment s'y prendre pour les rassurer.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il avec une infinie douceur. Tu as besoin d'un bon massage.

\- Hum bonne idée, approuva Stiles avec un sourire.

Isaac passa derrière lui et Derek comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir droit au massage lorsque les doigts longs du blond se posèrent sur les fines épaules de Stiles.

\- Hum, si bon, souffla celui-ci en fermant lascivement les yeux.

A voir la béatitude sur son visage, il était facile d'imaginer qu'Isaac avait des doigts de fée. La tête tomba sur l'épaule du blond, dévoilant ainsi entièrement sa gorge ivoirine au seul regard de Derek, il se laissait totalement faire, offert au toucher de son partenaire.

Lentement, doux et taquin, son nez retroussé caressa la joue d'Isaac puis il y déposa un baiser en gémissant avant d'inspirer profondément l'odeur de cette peau de pêche douce et sucrée.

Isaac pouvait sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de Stiles au bout de ses doigts.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Phoenix, il avait plusieurs fois souhaité pouvoir le caresser ainsi, toucher sa peau de lait délicate parcourue de grains de beauté comme autant de perles à découvrir et titiller. Au moins, il pouvait remercier Peter de lui avoir permis de réaliser cette opportunité. Bien entendu, il savait contenir ses sentiments et dominer ses envies, sans cela il serait un bien piètre courtisan, mais plus le temps passait et plus il trouvait Stiles adorable, charmant et désirable.

Derek n'avait pas bougé, hypnotisé par le spectacle. Stiles, lascivement offert à son compagnon, lui offrait une vue imprenable sur son corps fin, aussi délié et gracieux que celui d'une panthère. Au début, il tenta de regarder ailleurs, de regarder autre chose que ce torse nu à seulement deux dizaines de centimètres de lui ; il tenta de résister, de ne pas écouter son cœur erratique, et les frissons qui parcouraient chaque nerf tendu de son corps.

Mais il échoua lamentablement. Très vite, il fut incapable de détourner le regard.

Il vit les mains d'Isaac caresser lentement la poitrine de Stiles, remontant du nombril jusqu'au torse où il s'arrêta pour pincer délicatement les deux boutons rosés avant de redescendre. Mais cette fois, il se rendit plus bas, dépassa le nombril et la caresse devint encore plus légère, vaporeuse. Les deux mignons, en gémissant de concert, s'embrassèrent encore. Derek n'avait jamais vu ça, deux hommes qui échangeaient un baiser. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son regard s'adoucit, se voila de désir. Et puis il succomba.

Ce qu'il ressentait était loin d'être du dégoût.

Foutue libido !

 **OoOoO**

Pfffiou c'est quelque chose hein ! * **wink** * Alors, alors cette suite qu'en pensez-vous ? bof comme un plat froid ? ou chaud, chaud devant comme un plat chaud ?

A votre avis, Derek va-t-il succombé ?

A vos clavier les nuggets ! Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour savoir si, oui ou non Derek craquer .

J'vous love

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Hola les choux, merci pour vos précédents avis, je suis super contente que l'histoire vous plaise vraiment, ça me va droit au cœur! Z'étes des amours sincèrement merci.

Je m'excuse si je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps, je gère une boutique qui demande énormément de travail, du coup plus le temps d'écrire, ni de vous répondre, mais sachez que vos review sont mes petits remontant qui me redonne le smile *heart* merci.

Dans cette suite, je vous donne rendez- vous avec Stiles-Derek et... Isaac. Le fameux 3somes que j'aime beaucoup.

 **Rating chap** : m

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Derek ne savait que faire. Son regard errait partout dans la pièce mais évitait sciemment les deux hommes debout au pied du lit qui s'embrassaient, se caressaient et gémissaient ensemble.

Il trouvait cela étonnement séduisant de les voir ainsi devant lui, mais aussi terriblement gênant. Il se rendit soudain compte de la chaleur qui se répandait au bas de ses reins chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les deux garçons, aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance.

Il déglutit, tenta de ravaler la boule d'angoisse coincée depuis un moment dans sa gorge, mais la traîtresse resta bien en place. Alors il desserra sa cravate. Il faisait trop chaud dans cette pièce, il étouffait.

Les deux mignons continuaient à explorer leurs corps avec leurs mains, leur bouche, leur langue, prenant le temps de s'explorer, de se connaitre, de découvrir chaque parcelle de leur peau. Dos à Derek, Isaac pouvait sentir le regard de braise de celui-ci alors que Stiles embrassait son cou et son épaule. Et pourtant Derek ne bougeait pas.

Les minutes passèrent et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur manège. Puis Stiles décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il se détacha d'Isaac et s'avança d'une démarche féline vers Derek, qui avait baissé les yeux. Il était embarrassé, Stiles le comprit très bien. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il comprenait, et savait quoi faire face à ce genre de situation.

Il prit le poignet de l'homme face à lui, toujours immobile, et resta là à le regarder, le rassurant avec son sourire et sa voix apaisante. Il trouva de quoi le faire bouger grâce à son assurance et son savoir-faire, sans que son regard ambré ne quitte celui du plus âgé et enfin… Il le dirigea vers le lit, les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens.

Un premier pas de fait.

Derek, toujours muet, se laissa faire. Stiles l'allongea sur le lit sans le brusquer et commença à déboutonner délicatement son veston, puis son chemisier. Plus il le déshabillait et plus il était incroyablement impatient de toucher sa peau qui se dévoilait doucement, par brèves apparition, laissant entrapercevoir une belle couleur mate.

De son côté, Isaac, debout au pied du lit, retira rapidement mais à gestes prévenants, les chaussures ainsi que les chaussettes de leur nouveau client.

Derek ne savait que faire. Il était perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais qui le séduisait un peu plus chaque seconde. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait peur tout autant qu'il était excité !

Dans quoi il s'embarquait exactement ? Est-ce que ça allait lui retomber dessus ? Est-ce qu'il serait puni et trouverait la mort pour avoir succombé ? Trop de questions. Trop de pression.

Il étouffait… Bon dieu il étouffait vraiment. Il voulait s'enfuir aussi loin qu'il pouvait pour s'extraire de ce monde qui commençait à l'engloutir. Mais à peine avait-il posé ses coudes sur le lit pour se relever que Stiles le plaqua contre le matelas et le rassura en lui disant, d'un chuchotement chaud, penché sur lui :

-Tout va bien.

Ses mains, posées sur le torse désormais nu de son client, légèrement velu. Il en ronronna presque tant c'était agréable au toucher, doux et chaud sous ses doigts. _Parfait_ , pensa-t-il.

-Je...c'est...c'est pas, bégaya Derek avant d'être coupé par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Sérieusement, comment ces deux garçons arrivaient à le troubler aussi soudainement, aussi efficacement ? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il en sentait les battements jusque dans sa gorge. Il respirait vite. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. Et son esprit s'engourdissait, comme progressivement recouvert de coton.

-Laisse-nous faire, et savoure simplement, lui dit Stiles tout en caressant son torse de ses mains expertes.

Il pouvait voir les muscles du barman se crisper à chacune de ses caresses. Isaac prit le temps de monter sur le lit ; lentement, il y posa un genou, puis l'autre, avant d'y appuyer ses mains en s'abaissant doucement pour ne pas faire fuir Derek.

Stiles se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de ce dernier, afin de capturer son odeur si enivrante, et la respira lentement, profondément. Sa paume, posée sur la poitrine offerte, percevait les battements erratiques d'un cœur affolé.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Derek, qui pour le moment ne bougeait pas d'un iota, et s'émerveilla de la couleur de ses yeux. Indéfinissable. Ce n'était ni le ciel, ni la forêt, ni la nuit. C'était tout cela à la fois, et aucune de ces trois-là. C'était unique. Bleu-de-gris. Vert-d'eau. Impossible à décrire.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Stiles se pencha afin de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. À peine avait-il frôlé sa bouche que Derek eut un petit sursaut en retenant son souffle et bougea très légèrement la tête, éloignant ainsi ses lèvres, le regard brusquement fuyant.

C'était tellement oppressant et nouveau qu'il ignorait quoi faire. Ça l'avait tellement surpris quand Stiles voulut poser ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'il avait instinctivement réagi et bloqué sa respiration. Puisqu'il ignorait comment agir, il décida de ne rien faire et de laisser le mignon agir à sa place. Il ne se retint même pas de glapir, surpris, quand Stiles pinça doucement l'un de ses tétons entre son pouce et l'index, le faisant rougir.

À ce moment-là, il oublia où il était. Stiles attrapa sa lèvre inférieure, la suçota avidement avant de reproduire la même chose avec celle du haut, avant de finalement l'embrasser pour de bon. Un baiser que Derek, cette fois, n'évita pas, d'abord doux, laissant leur salive se mélanger pour créer un nectar unique et délicieux, puis plus pressant, plus profond.

Leurs langues se cherchaient avec impatience, ils étaient déjà à bout de souffle. Les mains du plus âgé étaient crispées sur le drap.

-Du calme maintenant, gloussa Stiles en s'éloignant doucement.

Lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui, brillant, du plus âgé, il fut fier et ravi de le voir plus apaisé, davantage offert à la tentation de la découverte et l'excitation de la nouveauté.

Derek n'avait jamais senti une telle chaleur prendre possession de son corps et de son esprit. Il en avait même oublié Isaac, qui les regardaient avec envie, si proche mais n'osant pas se joindre à eux ; il se contenta de retirer le pantalon de Derek, qui hésita encore un bref instant avant de finalement lever les hanches. Il réalisa alors qu'il bandait.

Foutu libido.

[...]

Les minutes passèrent lentement ; si lentement qu'elles lui semblèrent être des heures. Après les baisers et les caresses qui suivirent, il sentit la bouche d'Isaac se poser sur ses jambes en prenant soin de monter doucement vers ses cuisses, lui procurant une sensation de bien-être et de frissons.

Et les lèvres étrangères sur sa peau trouvèrent leur chemin. Derek gémit quand cette langue chaude lécha sa verge, un gémissement sensuel et incontrôlable qui convainquit les deux garçons qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent.

C'était bon, incroyablement bon, bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent. Alors qu'Isaac commençait la fellation tout en douceur, Stiles l'embrassait, avalant ses gémissements de sa bouche avide. Derek se laissait enfin totalement faire et commençait même à participer, enfouissant sa main droite dans les cheveux blonds d'Isaac, pour accompagner le mouvement de va-et-vient, jusqu'à imposer son propre rythme, tout en approfondissant le baiser avec l'autre garçon.

Derek avait oublié à quel point la sensation de sentir des lèvres envelopper son membre chaud et dur était agréable. Isaac était doué, aucun doute là-dessus, et la langue de Stiles, ses lèvres, prenaient possession de lui tout aussi efficacement, jusqu'à lui couper le souffle et lui faire tourner la tête. En peu de temps, les deux mignons avaient réussi à le détendre avec une efficacité un peu effrayante et une douceur à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

Les choses se passèrent doucement, un coup doux mais un coup pressant. Derek était tellement concentré sur le baiser qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du mouvement instinctif qu'eut son bassin en voulant aller plus loin dans la bouche d'Isaac. Un mouvement qui se répéta de plus en plus, sur un rythme précis, envoyant buter, parfois, sa verge au fond de la gorge du garçon, lui procurant une sensation telle qu'il en leva les yeux au ciel. Intense, c'était le mot qu'il cherchait en cet instant.

Il éloigna doucement mais fermement Stiles et admira sa bouche rougie et gonflée. _Magnifique_ , pensa-t-il.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas pour reprendre son souffle, reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, mais c'était difficile quand un magnifique garçon embrassait, léchait et suçait votre sexe. Il sentit ce petit vertige caractéristique et cette crispation involontaire du corps, signe qu'il allait jouir.

Ne sachant pas trop comment il lui fallait désormais agir, il redressa un peu la tête et attrapa doucement le menton d'Isaac afin de lui faire lâcher sa friandise.

-Je…

Il hésita, incertain et un peu perdu. Il n'était pas son oncle, il avait envie de faire preuve de respect, mais là… bon dieu, il avait terriblement envie de jouir sur le visage du garçon toujours penché au-dessus de sa verge gonflée. Satané Peter, c'était comme s'il s'était incrusté dans son cerveau ! Jamais, avant d'être traîné ici par ce vieux pervers, il n'aurait pensé à cela.

-Oh, sourit Stiles en se penchant à son oreille, comprenant ce que Derek voulait. Tu peux jouir dans sa bouche, lui susurra-t-il.

Et merde.

[...]

Les deux mignons s'étaient endormis rapidement. Isaac sur le dos vers le bord du lit, montrant son joli torse fin, légèrement musclé, qu'il avait pu toucher.

Il souriait. Il venait de coucher avec un homme pour la première fois, et sincèrement il n'aurait jamais imaginé apprécier autant. Après la fellation, le jeune Isaac avait grimpé sur ses hanches puis s'était empalé lentement sur son sexe dressé. Derek avait pénétré son antre si étroite délicatement, centimètre par centimètre, pour finir par lui faire l'amour assez tendrement. A leur côté, à la fois spectateur et guide, Stiles n'avait fait que l'embrasser et le toucher, lui procurant encore plus de sensations et de plaisir.

Bon sang oui, il avait vraiment apprécié.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Stiles dormant sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte. Sans penser à son geste, il posa doucement sa main sur la joue du brun, et effaça, d'un simple geste du pouce, une légère trace de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Sentant sans doute la caresse dans son sommeil, Stiles soupira et baissa le menton, cachant son visage derrière son épaule relevée. Adorable.

Derek soupira. Il se sentait… bien, étrangement bien même.

Il se leva en soin de ne pas réveiller les deux hommes étendus sur le lit. Il sentait le bois du parquet sous ses pieds nus. Simplement vêtu de son caleçon, il s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et inspira un bon coup pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il était serein et détendu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Ses yeux fixèrent le ciel noir sans étoiles, alors que la fraîcheur extérieure caressait sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Et brusquement, il pensa à Peter. Il ne parvenait pas à le détester malgré ce cadeau parce que, en fin de compte, il ne regrettait rien. Il savait que son oncle sauterait de joie d'avoir enfin « converti » son pauvre neveu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour sûr, Peter savourerait sa victoire.

Il sursauta doucement quand des mains tièdes caressèrent le bas de son dos.

-Hey, murmura Stiles en posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Hey, répondit Derek en tournant légèrement la tête pour le voir. Tu ne dors plus ?

-Hum non.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder silencieusement. Derek voulait l'embrasser mais il n'osait pas, encore trop incertain, trop intimidé peut-être. Mais Stiles sembla lire dans ses pensées à nouveau car il sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant de reculer et de lui demander très sérieusement :

-Ça t'a plu ?

Il continuait à caresser son dos de haut en bas. Derek frissonna encore, se doutant que cette fois le froid de la nuit n'y était pour rien, ce qui fit durcir ses tétons. Stiles le remarqua immédiatement et gloussa.

-Oui, répondit finalement Derek.

-Tu sais ton oncle a payé la soirée entière. Si tu veux… recommencer, lui proposa le jeune mignon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Bon sang il en mourait d'envie. Alors il se jeta sur les lèvres de Stiles et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en s'accrochant à sa taille. Très rapidement, le garçon répondit à son baiser et entoura sa nuque de ses bras pour se coller à lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien. Le contact peau contre peau électrisa immédiatement Derek, qui gronda, embarqué par cette vague de désir. Il n'allongea pas son partenaire sur le lit, mais sur le sol, où se trouvait une grande couverture abandonnée là quelques heures plus tôt.

Installé entre les jambes de Stiles, Derek avait de nouveau chaud, et il sentait cette chaleur se propager dans son corps au rythme de ses battements de cœur, jusqu'à son sexe, qui se mit à pulser et à durcir si vite que c'en fut presque douloureux. Sa bouche dériva des lèvres de Stiles vers sa mâchoire, embrassant chaque grain de beauté sur sa route, prenant le temps de les compter, de mémoriser leurs emplacements. Son bassin commença à onduler, frottant son sexe à demi dur contre celui du garçon qu'il surplombait, ce qui le fit gémir furtivement et il commença à onduler à son tour.

Les deux hommes avaient comme trouvé leur place. Comme deux pièces qui venaient de s'emboîter.

-Tu es si mystérieux, souffla Stiles en accrochant désespérément ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du plus âgé, comme s'il craignait qu'il disparaisse.

Le souffle erratique de Derek effleura son oreille et il lui murmura en réponse :

-Tout comme toi, Stiles.

En peu de temps Derek le pénétra en douceur, savourant l'étroitesse de ce chemin.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'Isaac se joigne à nous ? souffla Stiles entre chaque coup de bassin.

-Plus tard, gémit Derek en collant son front en sueur à celui du garçon.

Celui-ci sourit et nota, dans un coin de sa tête, le « plus tard » susurré avec tant de désinvolture, mais aussi de conviction.

Derek, de son côté, voulait simplement profiter de cet instant.

 **FIN… du chapitre**

 **Bon béh voilà :D j'espere que ce chapitre vous auras plu *coeur***

 **A mercredi prochain mes choux.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite avec un chouilla de retard j'ai pas eu le temps hier :).**

 **Merci encore et encore pour vos rw! Je suis ravis que ça plaise :D.**

 **Un peu d'intrigue dans ce chapitre.**

 **CHAPITRE :** 5

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'Isaac. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée, c'était bien la première fois. Habituellement à cette heure il se trouvait dans la petite bibliothèque, lisant tranquillement après avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire, et il était arrivé à Stiles de le rejoindre parfois. Mais aujourd'hui Isaac était introuvable.

Stiles explora chaque pièce, l'une après l'autre, de longues minutes, mais ne trouva personne. Il finit par rejoindre les autres mignons pour une visite médicale où il était attendu, pensant qu'Isaac y serait peut-être, mais il ne le vit pas là non plus. Ce qui commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

Il s'était tellement habitué à passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres qu'il en ressentit un terrible sentiment de solitude. Pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec les autres, qu'il côtoyait pourtant depuis plus longtemps, juste que… c'était simplement différent. Voilà tout.

Il soupira puis passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se rendit compte qu'il serait peut-être temps de les couper. Parmi toutes les femmes de l'établissement, seule Erica avait ce petit don : celui de donner à la chevelure de n'importe quel garçon un aspect travaillé.

Au milieu du brouhaha des conversations, Stiles entendit la voix de Suzanna ordonner gentiment à Daniel de ne pas faire d'histoire et d'aller voir le médecin.

-Suzanna ? appela-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

L'interpelée se retourna en balançant ses cheveux, rayonnante et solaire. Perplexe de voir Stiles avec cette mauvaise mine, elle lui demanda :

-Mon garçon, tu vas bien ? Regarde-toi !

Elle lui prit le menton pour relever son visage et le fit pivoter doucement de gauche à droite pour l'examiner.

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon cher ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de nez adorable.

-Je vais bien, la rassura Stiles avec un sourire. C'est simplement que je ne trouve pas Isaac depuis ce matin.

\- Je me doutais que tu le chercherais, sourit Suzanna en le relâchant, moi je t'attendais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Isaac sera absent seulement quelques jours.

Une porte s'ouvrit et elle détourna le regard. Daniel sortit, lui adressa un sourire crispé auquel elle répondit avec un hochement de tête approbateur, puis elle regarda autour d'elle, surveillant ses autres garçons.

Stiles, n'avait pas bougé, attendant la suite.

-Et ? demanda-t-il finalement, impatient. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il est malade, répondit Suzanna avec une moue amusée et rassurante à la fois. Le médecin a été le voir dès qu'il est arrivé. Juste une petite gastro, rien de bien méchant.

Stiles soupira, rassuré. Mais tout de même, il était rare qu'un des garçons soit malade, d'autant que Isaac semblait en pleine forme la veille. C'était étrange, mais sans doute s'angoissait-il pour rien. N'importe qui pouvait tomber malade, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat n'est-ce pas ? Il allait revenir en pleine forme. Merde, pourquoi ça l'inquiétait tant que cela ?

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avant de demander : je peux le voir ?

Suzanna le fixa en arquant un sourcil. Stiles comprenait que sa demande puisse être incongrue, mais il avait besoin de le voir. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi cette absence l'inquiétait à ce point, sans compter que Suzanna semblait être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

Cependant, une petite partie de lui, méfiante, mettait en doute les paroles de la grande dame. Ce qui était une grande première pour lui. Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais douté de Suzanna, la femme qui l'avait sauvé.

-Non, répondit celle-ci d'un ton catégorique. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu sois malade toi aussi.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard inquiet de cet adorable mignon qui lui faisait face, elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et précisa :

\- Il va s'en remettre, d'accord ?

\- Oui, sourit Stiles d'un air contrit. Désolé.

\- Bien. À ton tour.

[...]

-Est-ce que vous faites le nécessaire avant chaque rapport ?

-Oui, répondit Stiles en grimaçant. De même que pendant et après.

Il sentait en lui les doigts du médecin qui l'auscultait. Mal à l'aise, voilà comment il se sentait. Il détestait les visites médicales, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les éviter. Et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ce genre de touché rectal le mettait bien plus au supplice que ce qu'il vivait parfois avec certains clients.

" _Bon sang dépêche, vire tes doigts de mon cul ! On me défonce suffisamment comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter … Putain, je me parle à moi-même, maintenant_ ".

-Bien, déclara le médecin, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Tout va bien, rhabillez-vous.

Stiles remit son pantalon en toile blanc. Immédiatement, la gêne disparut, laissant place au soulagement.

Mais alors qu'il approchait de la sortie, il s'arrêta net. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à croire les paroles de Suzanna concernant Isaac. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Pivotant sur lui-même, il fit face au médecin.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Le médecin aux cheveux gris remonta ses lunettes qui avaient glissé – horribles lunettes d'ailleurs – puis jeta les gants usés et leva la tête.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il sans émotion.

\- Avez-vous …, hésita Stiles quelques secondes avant de demander franchement : est-ce que vous avez été voir un des garçons avant notre arrivée ?

\- Un certain blond aux cheveux bouclés ?

\- Oui ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Madame, ne vous l'a pas dit ?

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et il se mit à se triturer nerveusement les mains. Alors Suzanna lui avait-elle vraiment menti ? Il se précipita sur le médecin qui recula en clignant des yeux, surpris. Lui qui escomptait garder son calme, c'était raté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Désolé mon garçon, répondit le médecin, tout flegme retrouvé. Mais si Madame ne vous l'a pas dit c'est qu'elle a ses raisons. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il va bien.

Stiles dut faire un effort terrible pour se retenir d'insulter cet homme insensible.

\- Dans ce cas, s'il va bien, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il a, s'exclama-t-il avec fougue. Je le vois dans votre regard, vous cachez quelque chose !

Vaincu, le médecin soupira. Stiles croisa les bras. D'accord, il avait la manie de fourrer son nez n'importe où, mais il s'agissait tout de même de Isaac, alors peu importe s'il se ferait disputer.

\- Je peux simplement vous dire que votre ami a été blessé.

\- Blessé ? Co...Je.. Attendez ! s'écria Stiles en s'approchant encore. Blessé comment ?

\- Écoutez jeune homme, mon boulot est simplement de vous soigner, et non vous racontez tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Si Suzanna ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Maintenant sortez !

\- Je ... mais il !

\- Sortez ! gronda l'homme aux lunettes affreuses, en pointant la porte du doigt.

Stiles, jura en marmonnant puis quitta la pièce.

Isaac était son ami et il découvrirait ce qui lui était arrivé, que ce soit grave ou pas. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

[...]

Le soir même, assis sur le bord du lit, Stiles remettait sa chemise lorsque Peter lui caressa le dos du bout de ses doigts en passant sa main sous le tissu. Stiles ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact. Un instant, ses pensées s'envolèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda le plus âgé. Tu sembles soucieux.

Lentement, sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de son mignon préféré. Il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait passé le seuil de la chambre, cette atmosphère remplie d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Il regarda la peau de Stiles qui frémissait sous ses caresses et déglutit. Mais Peter connaissait le jeune homme, et savait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Rien, soupira Stiles en lançant à l'homme derrière lui un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule. Enfin … je m'inquiète pour Isaac.

Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Peter, hormis une chose – une chose bien différente qu'il était décidé à garder secrète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? soupira Peter en s'adossant contre la tête du lit.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas parler avec Stiles, mais disons qu'il préférait pratiquer une autre activité avec lui.

\- J'ai pas vu Isaac de la journée, ça m'inquiète c'est tout, avoua le mignon en faisant la moue.

\- C'est que ça ? rétorqua vivement Peter en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non pas que c'est ! Pfff ... je ne sais pas. Habituellement Isaac reste dans la petite bibliothèque, sauf aujourd'hui.

\- Voyons Stiles, peut-être qu'il s'est lassé de lire. Peut-être que…

\- Non !

Peter, négligemment adossé à la tête de lit, une main posée sur son ventre, haussa un sourcil, surpris par la véhémence de Stiles.

\- Écoute, aujourd'hui, on a eu la visite médicale, reprit ce dernier en lui faisant carrément face. Et Isaac ne s'est pas présenté. Suzanna m'a dit qu'il était malade.

\- Alors il est malade, ne fait pas tout un plat pour rien, souffla le plus âgé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes à ce point-là.

Stiles soupira et passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- J'ai demandé au médecin, reprit-il gravement, et il m'a dit le contraire. Apparemment Isaac est blessé, pas malade, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Suzanna m'a menti. Elle ne m'avait jamais menti …

\- Tu dramatises, se moqua Peter en se redressant. Boucle d'or a dû se fouler une cheville, ou alors autre chose, j'en sais rien, et pour être tout à fait sincère je m'en fous un peu. Pas que ça m'ennuie de parler avec toi, mais je préfère continuer à baiser.

Tout en parlant, Peter avait attrapé la nuque de Stiles pour le tirer vers lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre ce qu'il attendait. Stiles ne dit plus un mot concernant Isaac, mais il ne l'oubliait pas pour autant alors qu'il chevauchait Peter quelques instants après.

\- C'est ça, continue, grogna Peter en agrippant les hanches du mignon. Bon sang !

Emerveillé il vit Stiles rejeter la tête en arrière, lui dévoilant sa gorge ivoirine, tout en poussant des gémissements lascifs.

-Laisse-toi allez, puppy, grogna-t-il encore avant de remonter l'une de ses mains en direction de la gorge offerte.

Prit d'une pulsion violente, il renversa Stiles sur le dos, l'obligea à placer ses jambes sur ses épaules et le pilonna en agrippant ses hanches. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs peaux qui claquaient, Stiles gémissait sans retenue, noyé dans le plaisir comme jamais auparavant, et Peter grognait de satisfaction. Voilà pour lui, c'était de la bonne baise, douce, mais de la bonne.

Quand enfin ils explosèrent ensemble, ils le ressentirent chacun comme une libération. Pendant un instant, seul le souffle erratique de leur respiration résonna sur les murs de la chambre.

\- Waouh, sourit pleinement Stiles.

\- Hum, confirma Peter, sans doute encore trop ailleurs pour former des mots cohérents.

[...]

Les trois jours suivant passèrent lentement pour Stiles, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'absence d'Isaac. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais lui était arrivé et il n'aimait pas du tout ce foutu pressentiment.

Peter lui avait promis de se renseigner grâce à différents contacts, et peut-être qu'il finirait par découvrir ce que cachait vraiment Suzanna, mais pour l'instant, Stiles était sans nouvelles. Il espérait vraiment que sa patronne ne lui cachait rien de grave. Evidemment, il avait une entière confiance en elle, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de douter dès qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui avait menti le jour de la visite médicale. Et trois jours d'attente, ça commençait à être long, surtout pour lui qui n'avait pas énormément de patience.

-Stiles?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard de Corey, un autre mignon, assis à ses côtés sur le fauteuil. Corey travaillait au « Phoenix » depuis plus longtemps que lui, bien qu'il ne soit plus âgé que d'un an ; il avait été le premier à lui faire visiter les lieux, et le premier à l'avoir mis à l'aise pour sa première fois avec un homme. Il était plus petit que lui,châtain clair aux yeux verts. Pas vraiment le style de Stiles, mais il n'était pas non plus vilain.

\- Corey, sourit Stiles en se redressant.

\- Suzanna voudrait que tu montes la voir, répliqua Corey d'une voix calme.

Sans rien ajouter, il lui tendit une clé en bronze que Stiles saisit doucement en arquant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

\- Une clé ? lança-t-il d'un air curieux, auquel Corey répondit en mettant son index devant ses lèvres.

Stiles se redressa encore et regarda aux alentours. C'était assez calme ce soir, certains mignons avaient l'air de s'ennuyer pendant que d'autres parlaient entre eux.

\- Elle t'attend là où elle nous a toujours interdit d'aller, déclara Corey avec un petit sourire. Cette clef te permet de franchir la grande porte. Ensuite tu tournes à droite, et il y aura une autre porte. Celle-ci ne sera pas fermée.

Puis il se leva lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui de rejoindre un client et le laissa là, avec des questions dans les yeux. Stiles voulut le rattraper mais il y avait trop de mondes autour d'eux, il risquait de trop attirer les regards, alors il se fit violence pour laisser partir son camarade.

Troublé, il regarda la clé qui était dans la paume de sa main. C'était quoi tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi était-ce Corey qui lui avait donné la clé et non Suzanna ? Il se rendit compte que son cœur battait si vite, qu'il en avait carrément mal.

Vaincu par la curiosité, il se leva, bien décidé à découvrir enfin ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette fameuse porte que personne n'avait le droit de franchir.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Huuum mais que peut bien-t-il ce cacher derrière cette porte ?**

 **:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola voici la suite :)**

 **J'espere que ça vous plaira.**

 **Pas contre * fait sa tête de boudeuse* je me demande si ça vous plait ? parce que vous êtes plus nombreux pour les histoires re-postées de Jlukes... mais la mienne voir quasi pas grand monde. xD du coup je me dit " je dois écrire de la merde à mon avis" lol." Bref... pas rassurant lol**

 **.**

 **Allez** **bonne lecture quand même**

 **chapitre 6:**

Les yeux rivés sur la poignée de la porte d'un bronze usé et froid, il se demandait pourquoi Suzanna avait banalisé ce passage. Le couloir était sombre, seule une petite fenêtre un peu sale laissait filtrer une lumière opaque.

Quand il avait franchi la première porte dont Corey lui avait parlé, il avait quelque peu hésité. Ce qui l'attendait derrière cet accès interdit aux mignons l'intriguait. Que Suzanna cachait-elle ? Quand il l'avait ouverte, il avait relâché son souffle, longtemps retenu sur le seuil. Devant lui se trouvait un long couloir très peu éclairé.

Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi ce chemin était interdit, c'était tout de même assez oppressant et l'odeur du vieux parquet usé lui montait aux narines, sans oublier le papier peint usé qui donnait à tout ça un aspect vieillot, et ce petit courant d'air qui le fit frémir immédiatement. Il lui parut évident que cette pièce était la moins entretenue de la maison.

Puis il suivit d'un pas hésitant le chemin que Corey lui avait indiqué. Devant lui se trouvait cette fameuse porte. Sans attendre, il saisit la poignée. Fermée, évidemment. Mais il sourit. Après tout, il avait la clé.

Non sans un peu d'appréhension, il mit la clé dans la grosse serrure puis colla son oreille contre la porte, espérant entendre le moindre bruit l'avertissant d'une présence. Rien que le silence. Il frissonna.

Par toutes les saintes ! Il devait avoir confiance en Suzanna, elle avait toujours pris soin de lui, pourquoi cela changerait-il subitement ?

Non, ça ne collait pas à la Suzanna que Stiles connaissait si bien. Il recula, puis décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ce suspens.

[...]

Quand il franchit enfin le seuil de cette pièce mystérieuse, il fut soulagé de la voir lumineuse, contrairement au couloir, et chaleureuse. Fermant silencieusement la porte, il avança et resta bouche bée. Ce qu'il trouva ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Cette pièce ressemblait à un petit dispensaire. Il y avait trois petits lits drapés de blanc et d'une simple couverture blanc cassé en laine. Trois paravents séparaient les lits, les cachant à sa vue. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et s'attarda à scruter chaque recoin. Il s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne.

Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Une main tiède se posa sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Il lâcha un cri camouflé rapidement par sa main et se retourna.

\- Mon garçon, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa Suzanna tout en s'approchant de lui en souriant d'un air rassurant. Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi.

\- Je... Je…, bégaya Stiles en baissant sa main et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Pardon, vous m'avez fait peur.

\- Et pas qu'un peu à ce que je vois ! s'amusa Suzanna avant de déclarer doucement : allons … Viens.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre correctement son souffle, elle l'entraina vers une autre pièce attenante, plus petite encore. Décidément, cette baraque était pire qu'un labyrinthe.

\- Suzanna, pourquoi tout ce mystère ? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix inquiète.

\- Ne te pose pas tant de question Stiles, répondit la femme sans se retourner.

Stiles prit une inspiration saccadée. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait les mains moites. La peur ? À cause des secrets de Suzanna, de l'adrénaline ? Pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir ? Il était tellement nerveux qu'un verre d'alcool bien fort lui aurait assurément fait du bien.

Cette simple idée lui rappela un souvenir alors qu'il marchait derrière Suzanna, et il s'y replongea malgré la douleur que ne manquait de susciter la moindre petite image de son père qu'il se remémorait.

 _Quelques années plus tôt …_

 _Une dispute venait d'éclater. Le soir où ses parents avaient pris la décision d'abandonner leur garçon._

 _Recroquevillé sur le côté de la porte entrouverte de sa chambre, dans le noir, ledit garçon pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient, autant à cause du froid que de la peur. La peur d'être abandonné._

" _Pas ça, pitié", avait-il murmuré tout bas entre deux sanglots._

 _Le grondement d'un orage l'avait fait sursauter. Ce soir-là non seulement il pleuvait, mais en plus ses parents se disputaient sur son sort à venir. Le froid submergeait tant sa petite chambre qu'il avait resserré ses jambes contre sa petite poitrine frêle. L'humidité imprégnait la pièce presque vide. Il y avait quelques vieux jouets par-ci par-là, au pied d'un lit en bois._

 _Encore … Un verre brisé contre le mur. C'était le second qu'il entendait éclater dans la cuisine._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, son papa l'avait réveillé._

" _Lève-toi mon garçon" avait-il chuchoté._

" _Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Où va-t-on?" avait murmuré Stiles en réponse._

 _Dans les bras chauds de son père, Stiles l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. John lui avait renvoyé son regard tout en cachant ses larmes et en gardant un sourire rassurant. Il lui avait répondu " Je t'emmène loin". Et quand ils avaient quitté la maison, Stiles avait entendu sa mère crier sur son père pour qu'il le lâche. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent._

 _Stiles était certes jeune à ce moment-là, mais il avait compris que sa propre mère ne voulait pas seulement l'abandonner, elle voulait le vendre. Comment avait-elle pu décider d'un tel sort pour son fils unique ? Comment une mère pouvait-elle vendre son garçon ? Pourquoi une telle cruauté ?_

 _John avait catégoriquement refusé. C'était pour cela que ce soir-là il avait décidé de l'emmener loin._

 _Dans la voiturette, Stiles avait regardé sa mère appelant son mari en courant derrière le véhicule._

" _John ! " Avait-elle hurlé alors qu'un filet de pluie tombait du ciel noir. " Joooohhhhn "._

 _Il n'avait plus jamais revu sa mère après ce soir-là._

 _Présent._

\- Stiles ?!

\- Je vais bien ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard surpris de Suzanna qui ne s'attendait manifestement pas à une telle agressivité.

\- Je, tenta-t-il maladroitement, gêné. Pardonne-moi, je …

Mais Suzanna lui sourit, compatissante et inquiète. Doucement, elle caressa la joue du jeune homme d'un geste presque maternel.

\- Mon garçon, tu m'inquiètes vraiment, dit-elle avec douceur. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Stiles se sentait si mal à cet instant à cause de ce mauvais souvenir. Revivre le pire moment de sa vie n'était pas facile et il avait toujours voulu l'éviter. Et voilà que ça lui arrivait maintenant face à Suzanna ! Il avait tant de respect pour elle alors lui hurler dessus sans aucune raison le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il s'excusa rapidement, prétendant qu'il manquait juste de sommeil, rien de grave. Bien évidemment Suzanna ne le crût pas mais elle se garda de dire quoi que ce soit et se contenta de le guider à nouveau.

Lorsqu'enfin tous deux entrèrent dans une autre pièce, Stiles découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Puis quand son regard tomba sur une silhouette assise, dos au mur, en train de lire un petit roman, son cœur sauta de joie.

\- Isaac !

Il se précipita vers le lit au moment où son ami redressait la tête, aussi étonné que lui.

\- Stiles !

Les deux garçons s'étreignirent avec douceur, chacun profitant de respirer le parfum de l'autre. Bon sang, que c'était bon de le voir ! Stiles s'éloigna puis admira le visage du blondinet ... Mais il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier avait une ecchymose au coin de la bouche et que son arcade avait été soignée par le médecin.

\- Boucle d'or, souffla-t-il en caressant sa tempe.

\- C'est rien, ça va mieux, le rassura Isaac avec son sourire angélique.

Dès lors, Stiles ressentit une énorme colère monter en lui et il se tourna vers Suzanna qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte. A la fois inquiète et sévère, elle tripotait son petit mouchoir brodé.

\- Pourquoi avoir menti ? lui demanda Stiles avant d'hausser la voix et lancer : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?!

\- Baisse d'un ton mon garçon ! le prévint Suzanna en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles recula d'un pas, puis deux, le regard désolé de s'être énervé. Il tenait tellement à Isaac qu'il ne supportait pas que du mal lui soit fait, et il savait que Suzanna pouvait comprendre ça.

-Je … Pardon, mais …, tenta-t-il maladroitement avant de regarder à nouveau Isaac qui essayait de sourire.

Il tentait de le rassurer, mais cela ne servait à rien. Stiles était inquiet, et il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Raconte-moi ! le supplia-t-il.

Isaac hésita mais un simple regard de Stiles le fit succomber. Il savait que son ami allait se mettre en colère contre lui car il lui avait fait la promesse de ne rien faire, de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais le regard suppliant de Stiles ne lui laissait pas le choix, il devait lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, c'était difficile de cacher la vérité à son adorable Stiles, tant ils se respectaient mutuellement.

Alors il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où ça avait dérapé.

Et la chose qu'Isaac redoutait se produisit : Stiles se mit en colère.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?! lui demanda-t-il brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je sais je n'aurais pas dû ! Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'il s'arrête, tenta Isaac pour se justifier, tout en restant assis calmement sur le lit.

Stiles, fulminant, se mit à faire les cent pas tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Suzanna. Elle était trop silencieuse, il n'aimait pas ça. Il aurait apprécié qu'elle lui vienne en aide afin qu'Isaac comprenne bien qu'il avait eu tort.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire ! hurla Stiles. Je t'avais prévenu, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?!

\- Stiles ! tenta Suzanna, autoritaire.

\- Non ! répliqua Stiles hors de lui tout en s'approchant d'elle. Dites-moi que ce salopard ne remettra plus les pieds ici ?!

Mais Suzanna ne répondit rien et se contenta de le foudroyer du regard, mécontente, les mâchoires serrées. Stiles était abasourdi. Alors elle avait décidé de ne pas congédier définitivement ce client, vraiment ?!

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! reprit Stiles avec toujours autant de verve. Mais faites quelque chose ! Vous avez vu dans quel état il l'a mis ? Il faut qu'il arrête ! D'abord moi, maintenant Isaac et ensuite ce sera qui ?! Cette histoire va mal finir, vous le savez tout autant que moi !

\- Je ne peux pas ! hurla Suzanna. Je ne peux pas, Stiles !

Le mignon se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui hurlait dessus de cette façon, avec tant de violence, d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune discussion, et jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui ferait si mal.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il gagnait encore une fois ! Ce client les maltraitait Isaac et lui, alors que que la violence sur les mignons était interdite, Suzanna avait été très claire et intraitable sur ce point dès le début. Pourquoi cet homme bénéficiait-il d'un tel traitement de faveur ?

Et puis, Stiles comprit.

-Vous a-t-il ... fait du chantage ? demanda-t-il doucement avant de soupirer en voyant que la belle femme en face de lui ne répondait pas : Suzanna, pitié ! Ne me dites pas qu'il vous fait chanter !

Isaac avait les yeux rivés sur ses deux mains jointes. Il avait horreur de participer aux disputes.

\- Je ne peux pas le virer, répondit finalement Suzanna d'une voix dure. Si je le fais, il nous dénoncera. Tu seras à la rue, vous serez tous à la rue une fois la maison fermée pour de bon, et moi en prison. Dois-je te rappeler que cette activité est illégale ici Stiles ? Je n'ai pas le choix, mon garçon !

Stiles avait envie de pleurer. Pas de tristesse, mais de colère. Il avait envie de tout balancer, de crier sur Suzanna, de lui dire qu'elle avait tort, qu'ils arriveraient, ensemble, à se débarrasser de cet homme, parce qu'ils étaient des êtres humains, pas des esclaves !

Mais il savait que c'était impossible, il n'en avait pas les moyens et Suzanna ne semblait ne pas avoir de solution. Que pouvait-il bien faire à présent ?

Lorsqu'il regagna le hall principal, les autres mignons étaient occupés. Il était lessivé ce soir. Il voulait juste s'effondrer sur son lit et oublier cette histoire. Au pied de l'escalier, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme.

-Stiles?

Cette voix, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Stiles releva la tête en rouvrant les paupières. Déjà, son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et sa bouche était sèche. Lorsqu'il croisa ces formidables yeux océan, il avait tout oublié de sa peur, de sa colère et de sa tristesse.

\- Derek ! souffla-t-il en s'approchant du plus âgé. Tu ... Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit Derek avec assurance.

Ils ne se lâchaient déjà plus du regard. Cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux était si forte que Stiles comprit que ce n'était pas une simple tension, mais une sulfureuse attirance.

\- Tu…, commença-t-il en coulant un regard vers les autres mignons. Tu as choisi ?

Au fond de lui, Stiles espérait que non. Malheureusement, son choix importait peu car ici le client était roi. Mais il espérait ardemment que Derek n'avait pas encore choisi. Il le voulait ce soir, il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible d'être avec lui en cet instant.

\- Non, répondit finalement Derek d'une voix chaude et basse. Je t'attendais.

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

 **voui vouivoui béh voilà... Alors cette suspense...**

 **A mercredi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 7

Protection rapport /!\

Petite note de rappel quand même ceci est certes une fiction, mais ne faite jamais cela sans avoir fait de teste ! Oui , oui les gens santé et prévention avant tout ! Bref l'utilisation des préservatifs est très important pour éviter toute transmission VIH ! IMPORTANT Bon je vais quand même pas vous donner la leçon hein ! xD

 **Chapitre 7**

La pluie frappait les vitres de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient Stiles et Derek debout face à face.

L'atmosphère était plutôt chaleureuse : Stiles caressait son client du regard sans se cacher, ses yeux parcourant paresseusement son corps de bas en haut. Le pauvre homme, encore une fois, n'était pas à l'aise.

Morose, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il était revenu.

Pour être honnête, une partie de lui voulait revoir Stiles, elle voulait de lui et en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais la seconde, plus rationnelle, regrettait d'être tout simplement revenue.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui pour tenter une approche qui le détendrait. Derek prit une grande inspiration qui gonfla sa poitrine afin de reprendre son calme.

-Tu sais, je suis ravi de te revoir, lui dit Stiles avec un sourire mutin. Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais après l'autre soir.

-C'est…. le travail, marmonna Derek alors que la partie sceptique de son esprit lui criait : menteur !

Il regarda le mignon qui s'installait en ricanant. Apparemment, il n'était pas dupe non plus.

-Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me disais que tu n'as pas aimé, bien que j'en doute, s'amusa-t-il en s'étirant lascivement. Parce que tu m'as prouvé le contraire, tu avais l'air d'apprécier. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas…, hésita Derek, troublé.

Avec un sourire, Stiles lui prit à nouveau la main et le tirant lentement vers le lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, lui dit-il une fois qu'il fut assis. Tu n'es pas le seul à être un peu réticent. Un client était comme toi quand il est venu pour la première fois dans la maison. Corey s'est occupé de lui.

\- Corey ? demanda Derek, qui commençait enfin à se détendre.

\- Un autre mignon. C 'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a, comment dire … initié ? Corey était là bien avant mon arrivée.

\- Oh... D'accord.

Stiles vit le regard gêné de son client et se mordit un instant la lèvre. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider à se détendre davantage ! Malheureusement cet homme n'était pas des plus faciles. Il savait s'y prendre pourtant, pour mettre à l'aise les plus réticents, mais de le voir à chaque fois aussi crispé, réservé et gêné, commençait à le faire douter. Revenir n'était peut-être pas il commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne chose pour lui de revenir.

Il s'approcha doucement de Derek, posa une main sur sa poitrine et, sensuellement, le caressa. Tandis qu'il approchait son visage du sien, il loucha sur ses lèvres puis leurs souffles se mêlèrent, comme s'ils vivaient au ralenti.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu sois venu ici pour parler, chuchota Stiles en s'approchant encore plus.

Il releva ses yeux pour se fondre dans ceux de Derek et découvrit un regard brillant dévoilant l'intensité de cette attirance entre eux. Ses lèvres fondirent sur celles du plus âgé, laissant échapper en même temps un petit gémissement de bonheur de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils se caressèrent aussitôt de quelques gestes légers, doux et sans aucun empressement. _C'était tout simplement bon et parfait._

Les minutes passèrent puis les deux hommes durent s'éloigner afin de reprendre leur souffle. Derek était enfin apaisé, il ne montrait plus aucune crainte, tant dans ses gestes que dans ses yeux. Pendant le baiser il avait simplement laissé glisser sa main sur l'une des jambes de Stiles, sans trop réfléchir, parce que cela lui paraissait naturel.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que tes lèvres m'avaient manqué, souffla le mignon après un soupir rauque de désir.

-Comment vas-tu ? répliqua Derek, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

Stiles lui sourit avant de finalement se lever lentement sans le quitter des yeux. À gestes lents, il retira sa chemise en coton puis la laissa glisser au sol.

-Je vais mieux, maintenant que tu es là, souffla-t-il, taquin. Tu veux prendre un bain ?

Surpris, Derek ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. En fait, ce soir, il voulait juste voir Stiles, lui parler, apprendre à le connaître. Il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il se demandait encore quand cet attachement pour le jeune homme était né exactement. Mais en tout cas, il était hors de question de le laisser.

Il n'était pas amoureux, loin de là. Il connaissant à peine ce garçon. Mais ce dernier avait été habile lors de leur première rencontre, si tendre et généreux.

Les jours suivants, il s'était remis en question sur ses sentiments, sur sa vie sentimentale également et n'avait cessé de songer à ce qu'il s'était passé avec les deux mignons. Il avait juste besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir. Alors quand son oncle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de cogiter pour rien, il s'était dit qu'il devait arrêter d'agir comme une fillette qui venait juste de tomber amoureuse, quitte à se jeter dans l'inconnu.

-D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix sûre.

 **OOO**

-Alors, pourquoi tu es revenu mon beau ? ronronna Stiles tout en s'allongeant entre les jambes de Derek.

Il prit soin de ne pas écraser les parties intimes du client pendant que celui-ci lui massait les épaules.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui t'as vexé tout à l'heure ? éluda-t-il, ne souhaitant pas encore se dévoiler.

-Huum… Ici c'est compliqué, répondit Stiles avec un petit soupir de bien être. Parfois il y a des clients exigeants, mais beaucoup restent à la limite du raisonnable, tu vois ?

Derek, souffla " hum" son assentiment près de son oreille pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait, aussi, encouragé, le mignon continua-t-il sur sa lancée, alors que celui-ci lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé les jours précédents. Malheureusement, il s'emporta tellement qu'il fut incapable de s'arrêter et se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait trop parlé, révélant à son amant des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dévoiler. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus bouger les mains de Derek, il inclina sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder et vit de de l'indignation faire briller ses beaux yeux verts.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer. Avec Suzanna nous allons régler ce problème. Isaac va mieux. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de ne rien faire, mais cette andouille ne m'écoute pas quand il... Derek ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier ne réagit pas. Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait sur la façon dont il punirait lui-même ce client indélicat ? Parce qu' il ne tolérait pas la violence, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et savoir qu'Isaac et Stiles étaient maltraités par un client fou le mettait dans une colère très profonde. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il en avait serré les poings.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Stiles bougea pour s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Heureusement que la baignoire était large, lui permettant de changer de position sans provoquer trop de remous.

-Derek ? lui murmura-t-il en prenant soin de glissant ses bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir ses mains mouillées dans ses cheveux sombres trempés de son client.

-T'a-t-il..., marmonna ce dernier avant que le mignon ne lui coupe la parole.

-Non, non !

Il avait compris que Derek avait immédiatement pensé à la possibilité qu'il ait été violé et avait tenu à le rassurer même si, en voyant les lèvres pincées de son amant, il devina qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu.

Ce client le frappait, certes, mais jamais il ne l'avait forcé. Pour parler juste, Stiles était un prostitué après tout, il devait obéir et se donner.

-Fais-moi l'amour Derek, chuchota le mignon en s'approchant de ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

-Pas ici, lui répondit Derek avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser léger.

Derek admit immédiatement que le sexe avec un homme procurait des sensations bien différentes et il ne niait pas qu'il adorait ça. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait le plus déstabilisé, car il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il aimerait autant cela avec Stiles.

Glissé entre les reins de celui-ci, il respectait son souhait en lui faisant l'amour lentement, l'embrassant à s'en couper le souffle. Leurs gestes étaient tellement mesurés et érotiques que les sensations en étaient encore meilleures.

Pour la première fois Stiles baissait les armes. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, ce qui paralysa Derek de suite, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à son partenaire. Mais le mignon lui assura que tout allait bien, qu'il avait simplement besoin de jouir et de le sentir en lui.

C'était trop d'émotions pour Stiles qui ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait ce soir, et cela lui faisait peur. Mais peut-être avait-il besoin de cette brutalité, peut-être que trop de tendresse l'aurait mis mal à l'aise. Quant à Derek, il était tout aussi perdu que lui et le fut plus encore lorsque ce dernier lui dit dans un souffle erratique désespéré :

\- Baise-moi !

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se laissa emporter par ce désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Il demanda à son partenaire de se retourner et celui-ci obéit aussitôt, dévoilant sa cambrure et ses fesses luisantes et rougies. Puis il l'empoigna par les hanches totalement submerger par le plaisir.

L'heure suivante, les deux hommes étaient enlacés, la tête de Stiles posée sur le torse de Derek qui lui prodiguait sur l'épaule une caresse si aérienne que cela lui donna le frisson.

-Tu crois qu'un jour tu trouveras ce bonheur qui t'attend quelque part ? souffla Stiles, brusquement nostalgique.

-Je ne sais pas. Aucune idée. Peut-être. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai vécu un moment dans cette maison, la quitter me rendrait trop triste et je me suis attaché à Suzanna, Isaac, Corey et aux filles aussi. Sans eux, je crois que je me sentirai vide.

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence. La main de Derek remonta de l'épaule à la nuque de Stiles puis il lui demanda, un peu timidement :

-As-tu déjà tenté avec une femme ? Je veux dire sexuellement ?

-Non, sourit Stiles, amusé de l'audace de son partenaire. Mais j'en ai déjà embrassé une.

-Et ?

-Pas mon truc, gloussa le mignon en bougeant l'une de ses jambes, qu'il remonta sur celles de Derek. Je me souviens un peu d'elle. Avant de rentrer au Lupanar on s'était un peu rapproché et un soir elle m'a demandé de lui donner son premier baiser.

-Premier ? sourit Derek.

-Hum oui, c'était notre premier baiser. Elle était mignonne et elle me faisait de la peine dans un sens. C'était mon amie, chaque fois elle me racontait qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser un garçon comme moi, alors j'ai vite compris le message. Enfin voilà, j'ai accepté de l'embrasser et… je n'ai rien ressenti. C'était étrange.

Derek ne répondit rien mais Stiles comprit qu'il l'écoutait toujours et que, par ce silence confortable, il lui demandait de continuer à lui raconter ses souvenirs.

-Tu ne sais pas le pire ? lui demanda le mignon.

-Non, confirma Derek avec un peu d'amusement.

-C'était non seulement son premier baiser mais c'était aussi un baiser d'adieu !

Stiles ricana et se redressa en prenant appui sur son coude. Leurs visages étaient tellement proches que l'un d'eux n'avait qu'à faire un seul mouvement, même de quelques millimètres, pour qu'ils se dévorent la bouche.

-Vraiment ? souriait Derek, attendri, alors que son regard se noyait dans celui de Stiles.

-Je t'assure que dans un sens ça m'a soulagé, j'avais tellement peur qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de moi ! Alors quand elle m'a dit que c'était une façon pour elle de me dire au revoir, je me souviens que nous avons éclaté de rire. Enfin voilà... Depuis les femmes c'est pas mon truc, marmonna Stiles en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek.

Toutes ces confidences semblaient l'avoir épuisé.

-Tu ne l'as jamais revue ?

-Non, soupira le garçon avant de souffler d'une voix chaude : j'ai envie de toi.

Sa main taquine et langoureuse prit le chemin de l'anatomie de l'homme à la merci de ses assauts. Il avait préféré, avec toute l'habileté qu'il possédait, changer rapidement de sujet avant que l'ambiance ne devienne trop lourde et, surtout, trop nostalgique.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle soirée pour tous les mignons, chacun avait regagné son lit. Tous étaient rassemblés dans une grande pièce, une sorte de chambre commune.

Isaac avait enfin repris sa place au sein du bordel après quelques heures de repos. Presque tout le monde dormait sauf lui et Stiles, qui parlaient en chuchotant, leurs lits étant côte à côte.

-Tu crois pouvoir reprendre le "travail" demain soir ? demanda Stiles en caressant lentement son torse du bout des doigts – ça l'avait toujours aidé à s'endormir.

-Non, Suzanna m'a laissé encore une journée de repos. Je reprends après-demain, répondit Isaac avant de demander à son ami, un peu hésitant : alors… tu as vu qui hier soir ?

-Mr Hale.

-Hum je te rappelle qu'ils sont deux, Stiles.

-Derek.

Le nom avait franchi ses lèvres dans un souffle à la fois nostalgique et rêveur. Il devait vraiment se reprendre, depuis qu'il avait repassé une partie de la soirée avec Derek il avait l'impression que les choses se compliquaient un peu de son côté. Ils avaient couché tout de même 3 fois ensemble la nuit dernière, et c'était chaque fois très… intense.

Il n'avait pas le mot exact pour décrire ce foutu sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers le beau barman et tout ça le laissait affreusement perplexe, lui qui s'exprimait pourtant toujours avec beaucoup de facilité. Il devait se faire une raison : Derek n'irait pas plus loin pour lui, pour eux. Il s'illusionnait. Jamais il ne quitterait ce lieu et Suzanna n'autoriserait pas Stiles à quitter la maison, sauf si Derek… Oui, mais non, cette belle vie et toute cette liberté qu'il voulait n'était qu'un rêve.

-Stiles ?

La voix de son ami le sortit de sa rêverie. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de partir si loin dans ses pensées, mais cela lui arrivait presque constamment dès que ça concernait Derek Hale. Sans jeu de mot, cet homme avait foutu un vrai bordel dans ses sentiments.

-Tu crois que mon bonheur m'attend quelque part ? murmura-t-il, se tournant sur le flanc.

-Franchement ? Je l'espère, souffla Isaac en lui tendant la main.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi, les mains jointes.

Au petit matin, le temps était gris, les mignons s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la salle de repas spécialement réservée pour eux. La maquerelle de la maison leur expliqua qu'un nouveau jeune homme allait arriver dans la semaine – le passeur qui travaillait pour la maison des filles recrutait parfois aussi pour celle des garçons. Corey fut immédiatement désigné comme le futur guide, exactement comme il l'avait été pour Stiles.

Aujourd'hui Erika, jeune prostituée de la maison des filles, soufflait une bougie en plus.

Puisque tout le monde travaillait le soir, la fête anniversaire fut prévue pour le début d'après-midi. Pour cette occasion, Suzanna autorisa une sortie vers un lac caché à la vue de tous qu'elle connaissait très bien, sûre qu'ils seraient tous tranquilles pour en profiter.

Tous les mignons, filles comme garçons, étaient excités à l'idée de sortir enfin de la maison, d'autant plus que le beau temps était au rendez-vous. Quoi de mieux que fêter un anniversaire au bord de l'eau avec sa presque famille ?

Arrivés sur place, tout le monde profita sans attendre du soleil et de cette liberté qui leur manquait tellement. Deux couvertures furent étendues dans l'herbe pour qu'ils s'y installent et dégustent le gâteau préparé par Suzanna en parlant et rigolant à tue-tête.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles se dit que c'était ces instants de bonheur et de liberté qui manquaient le plus dans cette maison.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda Suzanna, essayant de décrypter le regard du jeune homme.

-Hum oui ça va, répondit simplement ce dernier avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Pour le moment tout allait bien pour lui, cette journée lui permettait d'oublier l'atmosphère sinistre de la maison close. Alors franchement, oui il était certes ailleurs mais bien avec eux.

-Madame Suzanna, peut-on profiter du lac ? demanda timidement Lucie une jeune femme délicate.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita la patronne.

-S'il vous plaît, c'est mon anniversaire ! Je sais que vous avez fait un effort aujourd'hui et je vous en remercie, mais je crois qu'une petite baignade nous ferait du bien. Juste quelques minutes, supplia Erika.

Suzanna soupira avant de relever visage vers la jeune fille pour darder sur elle un regard autoritaire.

-Bien, mais pas longtemps, nous devons être rentrés rapidement afin de vous préparer pour ce soir ! les prévint-elle avec un sourire presque forcé.

Tout le monde sauta presque de joie et se lança vers le bord de l'eau. Certains d'entre eux plongèrent directement, d'autres prirent leur temps et d'autres encore, plus frileux, restèrent à l'écart. Suzanna essaya tant bien que de mal de rester souriante, joyeuse pour eux, mais à vrai dire elle s'inquiétait. Même si elle connaissait bien le lac, elle était toujours sur ses gardes et méfiante, car des gens pouvaient tout à fait les surprendre à tout moment. Elle avait surtout peur pour ses petits, comme elle les appelait.

Elle voulait le meilleur pour eux, du moins elle essayait ; elle savait pertinemment que certains n'étaient pas heureux d'être ici dans ce bordel, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle tentait de rendre leur vie meilleure et plus facile. Elle tourna son regard vers Stiles qui n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Le garçon regardait ses amis s'amuser avec un petit sourire et les yeux vagues, puis il glissa sur elle ses yeux brillants. Elle le connaissait ce regard, ce n'était pas la peine de dire un mot de plus, elle savait que Stiles lui disait simplement :

" Merci"

 **OoOOo**

 **Bon je vous avoue que je suis un chouilla déçu par ce chapitre, relation qui va un peu et j'aime pas mais c'est surtout que je voulais terminer cette fiction rapidement donc désolé de " cafouiller " ont va dire l'histoire :/. M'enfin j'espère que pou vous ça ira quand même.**

 **Merci pour vos précédente rw z'êtes des amours ! vos mg me motive *coeur***

 **A mercredi prochain jvous love !**

 **SO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Cela avait été une journée merveilleuse pour tout le monde. Ils durent quitter le lac plus tôt que prévu, mais au moins chacun était souriant et débordant de bonheur en cet instant. Isaac, Stiles, Corey ainsi que les autres mignons avaient regagné leur maison, tandis que les filles filaient dans leur vestiaire pour se préparer pour le soir.

Mais le sourire de Suzanna se fana, dès qu'elle entra dans son bureau. Une silhouette familière était assise sur son vieux fauteuil. Elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle allait terminer sa soirée dans une désagréable sensation.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? L'attaqua-t-elle en avançant vers son bureau avec méfiance, mais gardant quand même son faux sourire.

-Allons ma chère petite dame, c'est comme cela tu accueilles tes clients ?

-Robert, que fais-tu ici ?

L'homme soupira, il se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha de Suzanna qui tressaillit presque quand le vieux attrapa doucement sa main, pour lui faire un baisemain. Suzanna ne baissait jamais sa garde, encore moins devant lui.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Suzanna, murmura-t-il proche de son visage, l'odeur du cigare qui percutait ses narines lui donnant la nausée. Suzanna pouvait sentir dans ce regard, que Robert prenait un plaisir de lui faire peur.

-Je... Je n'ai pas encore… Bégaya-t-elle, sentant la main de Robert serrer plus fort la sienne, elle savait qu'elle allait le décevoir encore une fois.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas, tu crois que je ne vois pas les riches que tu arrives à attirer dans cette demeure ?! Grogna-t-il de mécontentement.

-J'ai dû payer des factures, la nourriture Robert, je tiens toujours cette promesse. Je te laisse même profiter gratuitement de ces jeunes hommes. Ça prend du temps !

-Temps, qui dit que j'attends depuis un an ma chère ! Je veux mon argent Suzanna. Si tu ne fais rien pour l'obtenir rapidement, je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas le choix de me céder entièrement "Le phœnix". Est-ce clair ?! S'énerva Robert, avant de pousser la femme d'un geste rude.

Le voyou s'était rapproché de la porte, se retourna une dernière fois face à Suzanna.

-Je te laisse un mois. Un mois Suzanna, claqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce brutalement.

La pauvre maquerelle dut se retenir contre son bureau pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle ne supportait plus cette pression que lui faisait subir Robert. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir dû emprunter à son ex-amant. Déjà qu'elle mentait à ses mignons, mais aussi à Robert. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait y arriver. Un mois était court, trop court pour récolter l'argent qu'elle devait à cet idiot. Robert profitait de ses filles ou de ses garçons gratuitement, premier chantage de Robert qu'elle avait accepté avec regret. Seconde chose : Robert était l'homme qui avait brutalisé Isaac ainsi que Stiles. Si seulement elle pouvait le tuer, rien que cette pensée lui donnait la nausée.

Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, bon sang. Seulement en réfléchissant elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix que de contacter la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. Sauf que c'était difficile d'entrer en contact avec lui. Plus elle réfléchissait plus elle se demandait si elle allait y arriver. En y repensant une autre idée lui vint en tête. Mais si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus un seul lien avec "Le phœnix".

Elle retint un sanglot, avant de s'écrouler sur son fauteuil. Elle avait besoin d'un verre.

Dans les vestiaires, les garçons se préparaient après une toilette rapide. Isaac et Stiles étaient les premiers à sortir de la pièce avec derrière eux Corey et un autre mignon aux cheveux roux. Leur sourire disparut rapidement dès qu'ils aperçurent Robert les attendre en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Premier problème : il n'était pas l'heure encore. Ils ouvraient dans deux heures. Autre problème qui ne rassurait pas les garçons c'était ce regard hargneux que leur lançait le voyou.

-Toi et toi le roux, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il.

Seulement, les deux garçons cités, Corey et Rémi, le garçon aux cheveux roux, ne bougeaient pas d'un poil. Et voyant le regard de Robert et surtout ses pas précipités vers eux, Stiles s'interposa.

-Voyons, il est tôt non ? Lui dit-il calmement.

Robert glissa son regard meurtrier sur Stiles. L'envie d'enserrer ses mains autour du cou ne lui manquait pas. Stiles osait le défier sans une once d'hésitation, tout cela grâce à Derek.

Un soir après leur moment si intime, le mignon lui avait confié l'envie d'apprendre de à se défendre. Derek lui avait expliqué qu'on ne réglait pas ses problèmes avec la violence. Mais avec les mots, le courage, tout pouvait bien se passer. Sans aucun doute Stiles essayait de suivre les conseils de celui-ci.

-Mon petit, je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir ton mot à dire, prévint Robert toujours concentré sur Stiles, narines dilatées.

Toujours sur les nerfs visiblement.

-Je ne suis pas le patron, mais je sais que Suzanna prendrait notre défense plus que la vôtre. On va bientôt ouvrir, alors en attendant allez vous promener, prendre l'air frais devrait vous remettre sur pied. Je vous promets que les mignons que vous choisirez vous donneront le plaisir que vous souhaitez.

" _Courage, calme… tu t'en sors plutôt bien, Stiles_ "

-Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie, pour une putain. Je te réserve pour la soirée mon petit, lui rétorqua Robert avec ce regard toujours défiant.

\- Ainsi soit-il, répondit-il en retour tout en gardant son calme malgré le frisson de dégoût qui courrait sur sa peau.

…

Ce soir au bar, c'était plutôt calme, le nouveau barman que Peter avait embauché il y a quelques jours, aidait Derek pour le service.

Faut croire que son neveu avait un peu la tête ailleurs depuis quelques semaines d'ailleurs, tout cela a commencé quand il l'a embarqué dans le monde du lupanar. Cigare à la bouche, il salua, regarda ses clients picolant sans modération. Son regard se stoppa sur une gente dame brune, plutôt mignonne pour Derek, mais trop jeune pour lui certes, jolies courbes, mais Peter avait toujours préféré les silhouettes masculines, il aimait chaque parcelle du corps de l'homme, plus particulièrement celles des jeunes mignons.

Bon, ok Stiles et les autres mignons étaient tous aussi jeunes que lui, mais franchement pour lui, c'était différent point.

Il ricana quand il vit la jeune femme accoster Derek, en lui jetant des regards sensuels qui voulaient dire « Toi+moi = lit ». Pauvre dame, si elle savait que Derek avait déjà des vues ailleurs. Son neveu avait beau nier son attirance envers Stiles, de toute évidence Peter savait très bien que Derek ne savait pas mentir.

Il tira sur son cigare et retourna dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner.

…

Bière à la main, Boyd, le nouveau barman, s'approcha de Derek donnant un coup de coude au bras de celui-ci qui servait les clients.

-On dirait que tu as une touche, lui chuchota le noir en se moquant légèrement du plus âgé qui lui avait beau ignorer la jeune femme brune qui lui lançait des regards tendancieux.

-Ne t'y mets pas s'il te plaît, répondit Derek d'un air blasé.

-J'aimerais t'aider, mais faut croire que la jolie n'a d'yeux que pour toi, rigola Boyd tout en s'éloignant de Derek avant que celui-ci ne le tue du regard.

Derek continua de servir ignorant la brune, son regard se leva en direction du bureau de Peter qui en sortait à l' instant. Levant les yeux au ciel ce n'était pas la peine d'aller accourir vers lui pour demander où est-ce qu'il allait. Et à son grand étonnement, c'est Peter lui-même qui s'avançait vers lui. S'adossant au bar, le plus vieux lui fit un signe de tête pour l'appeler.

-Je dois m'absenter quelques heures, expliqua Peter.

-Pas la peine de prévenir, encore le même refrain ?

-Non cette fois-ci, c'est plus urgent et… Bref, je t'expliquerai à mon retour.

Derek le fixa avec une intensité qui en disait long. Peter leva à son tour les yeux au plafond et lui répondit tout en soupirant et s'éloignant du bar :

-Promis !

Hum, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Si Peter allait au Bordel à chaque fois il le montrait avec enthousiasme là c'était un peu le contraire. Derek n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires de son oncle, mais pour le coup, ce soir il était assez curieux.

Il s'excusa auprès de Boyd lui indiquant qu'il allait revenir dans quelques instants. À peine avait-il quitté le bar qu'il se rendit directement dans le bureau de Peter qui heureusement n'était pas fermé à clé. Habituellement Peter fermait toujours derrière lui, là faut dire qu'il y avait une urgence.

Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui et essaya de se détendre, inspirant un bon coup il se faufila derrière le bureau, puis soudain son regard se figea sur un cadre. Une photo de sa famille au complet. C'était la première fois qui la voyait, mais il se souvenait exactement de ce jour-là quand cette photo avait été prise par un ami de la famille.

 _Quelques années plus tôt avant le décès des parents de Derek._

 _Au manoir des Hale, c'était un jour encore ensoleillé avec toute la famille réunie pour un repas familial et convivial. Ses sœurs discutaient entre elles, il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre que cela concernait les garçons McReynold, des jumeaux. Cora rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le plus petit des jumeaux tandis que Laura levait les yeux sans cesse pour se moquer de sa jeune sœur._

 _Et lui… Il était là, assis seul sur une des chaises du jardin laissant voyager son regard un peu partout, espionnant chaque personne qui discutait, son père faisait griller des steaks pour de délicieux hamburgers. Il avait un cigare à la main et papotait avec son ami et Peter son oncle et frère de sa mère._

 _Il s'ennuyait à chaque repas familial, c'était presque toujours le même refrain, il commençait à s'en lasser. Toujours seul avec un verre dans sa main. Derek n'avait jamais été bavard, son père lui avait même présenté la fille du voisin encore une McReynold pour le bouger un peu, sauf que lui ce n'était pas son type de filles et puis franchement là ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait._

 _Il se souvenait qu'il avait bu une gorgée de sa boisson et qu'il avait souhaité quitter le lieu rapidement s'enfermant dans sa chambre. À cette époque, il vivait encore chez ses parents. Sa mère lui avait conseillé de trouver un petit appartement avant de chercher du travail et son père, c'était tout le contraire : chercher du travail et ensuite une maison. Fallait croire que son père voulait vraiment qu'il bosse rapidement pour prendre soin de sa future famille._

 _C'était bien aussi cette partie-là que Derek reprochait à son père : business avant famille_ _._

 _Il avait regardé sa mère sortir de la cuisine par le jardin avec un saladier au creux de ses mains, Talia Hale était une magnifique femme aux cheveux lisses et noirs, une femme d'affaires bien trop parfaite selon lui._

 _Mais Derek avait un profond respect pour ce bout de femme, il était plus proche d'elle que de son père. Certains disaient que les meilleures relations familiales étaient plus souvent Père et fils. Sur ce coup-là, ils se trompaient._

 _Derek en avait fait la réflexion auprès de sa mère concernant son mari et le travail, celle-ci lui avait juste expliqué que s'ils avaient ce magnifique manoir, tout cela était grâce à leur père et le travail. Talia aimait son mari et le respectait._

 _Ce jour-là ils avaient tous dîné dehors dans le jardin, ils avaient ri, échangeant de croustillants détails en rapport avec le travail et la famille ensuite._

 _Même si son père essayait de l'intégrer dans le milieu du business, Derek n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire comme travail. Enfin bref, c'était une journée comme les autres après le repas sa mère avait voulu faire une photo de souvenir._

 _-Derek s'il te plaît viens ! Avait-elle supplié avec ce regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pour elle, il avait accepté._

 _Centré entre sa mère qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et son père sur sa gauche avec Peter et ses sœurs du côté de sa mère. Celle-ci lui avait murmuré ces deux mots qui l'avaient fait sourire et la photo avait été prise ainsi._

Ce "je t'aime" il ne l'oublierai jamais.

Une profonde tristesse l'envahit à cet instant. Il cligna des yeux chassant ses larmes qui étaient à deux doigts de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux.

Il fouilla le bureau prenant le temps de tout remettre à sa place, il trouva un bloc note sur lequel un numéro était noté.

-Bon sang, murmura-t-il avant de prendre le téléphone et de composer le numéro en tournant le cadran. Les flics, bordel qu'avait-il fait ? Pas le temps de réfléchir que les 3 sonneries se faisaient entendre au bout du cabinet.

Tant pis si Peter allait lui en vouloir d'avoir fourré son nez dans ses affaires.

-Bureau du shérif Harris, que puis-je pour vous ?

 **OoO**

Profitant que ses garçons travaillaient, Suzanna se faufila dans son bureau pour attendre nerveusement la personne qui devait la rejoindre. À peine avait-elle fermé la porte du bureau, que quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre. Elle soupira puis se précipita pour l'ouvrir laissant l'homme entrer.

-Ma douce, tu sais que je ne suis plus très jeune pour jouer aux amoureux en cachette, plaisanta-t-il en franchissant le bord de la fenêtre avec un peu de difficultés.

Non, il n'avait pas pris du poids, non il n'était pas vieux, attendez il aimait plaisanter quand même il se trouvait encore bel homme ! Juste ce costume neuf qui coûtait une petite fortune. Il aimait prendre soin de son image après tout. Trêve de plaisanterie pour lui en voyant l'air inquiet de Suzanna.

-Oh c'est si mauvais que ça pour m'avoir dit de passer par-derrière ?

-Oui ! Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Miss Suzanna qui clame de l'aide ! Voyez-vous ça, ironisa-t-il mais se reprenant plus sérieusement voyant que la dame ne rigolait pas vraiment. Décidément ça avait l'air grave ou important.

Suzanna prit place dans son fauteuil quand Peter s'installa sur celui devant du bureau.

-Alors raconte-moi tout, l'encouragea Peter s'enfonçant dans le vieux fauteuil.

-Robert est venu.

-Hum comme tous les soirs, soupira-t-il.

-Dans mon bureau.

-Oh… arquant un sourcil attendant la suite qui ne venait pas il reprit.

\- Je t'écoute, que voulait Robert ?

Suzanna lui raconta tout ce que devait savoir Peter.

Comprenant que les choses devenaient de plus en plus difficiles pour elle, il comprit directement pourquoi Suzanna l'avait fait venir ce soir. Sauf que là, il se disait que la dame allait lui en vouloir pour avoir appelé son jeune frère. Encore plus d'emmerdes que pouvait-il faire, mis à part à les attirer ou les éviter ?

Quand Suzanna se leva tout en s'approchant de Peter, elle avait ce regard qui disait simplement « aide-moi, je ne veux pas les perdre ». C'était clairement un regard abattu.

Un vrai bazar, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose, il tenait déjà un bar. Alors devoir gérer encore un truc en plus clairement ce n'était pas possible pour lui.

Finalement, en repensant à son coup de fil il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Même si Suzanna allait lui en vouloir. Et forcément, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Peter ! que t'ai-je déjà dit ? râla-t-elle faisant les cent pas.

-Humm rien ? Allons ma chère, tu sais très bien que finalement je n'ai pas eu tort de le faire. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup dépensé, mais j'ai surtout de l'attachement pour ce lieu. Alors j'aiderai quoiqu'il arrive, promit-il.

Il se leva et attrapa la dame par les épaules pour l'arrêter. Elle lui donnait des tournis en fait, mais bref il l'arrêta pour la calmer et ancra son regard dans le sien puis lui fit la promesse qu'il serait là.

On toqua à la porte du bureau, Suzanna décida de ne pas résister puis alla ouvrir à la personne. Son frère.

 **OoOoO**

 **TADAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Bouuuuuh mais qu'est-ce qu'il va ce passer ? :o**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous à plu :)**

 **Rah merci encore mille fois pour vos rw !**

 **Ensuite nous approchons de la fin !**

 **Le chapitre 10 sera en 2 parties**

 **Ensuite j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire les bonus désolé donc j'essaye de le faire dés que je peux :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut !**

 **Voilà la suite de Lupanar qui est l'avant dernier chapitre en quelque sorte, car comme dit dans le précédent chapitre le 10 sera coupé en 2 :).**

 **Merci encore pour vos impressions !**

 **OoOoO**

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide ! Il n'était pas croyant, pourtant là tout de suite, il le regrettait.

Ne disant rien, Stiles n'avait pas le choix que de laisser Robert le toucher, caresser sa peau, embrasser son cou. Il avait juste envie de vomir. Les choses ne se passaient plus comme elles le devaient.

"Bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il voulait le repousser mais s'il le faisait il savait que l'homme allait le brutaliser comme à chaque fois.

Enfin, quand ce dernier se montra plus entreprenant, plus brutal, il essaya par tous les moyens de le repousser sans gestes brusques. Parce que merde ce n'était quand même pas une poupée de chiffon !

-Si je faisais couler un bon bain chaud ? proposa le mignon, ne souhaitant pas tromper son client au son de sa voix si misérable, de peur que celui-ci le remarque.

-Hum j'ai surtout envie de te baiser mon petit, grogna Robert, repoussant Stiles d'un geste brusque vers le lit.

Ils y étaient. Putain ça lui prenait soudainement aux tripes. L'envie de vomir revint au grand galop.

Il vida son estomac juste à temps aux pieds de l'homme qui en fut dégoûté, l'injuria copieusement et furieux, lui gifla la joue d'un revers de la main.

-Le salaud, ce n'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment une pourriture merde ! s'énerva Robert en fonçant dans la petite salle de bain pour se nettoyer.

Stiles s'en fichait. Il ne l'avait carrément pas vu venir. La joue en feu, il se leva pieds nus presque entièrement dénudé, puis remonta son pantalon en toile qui lui tombait des hanches, cachant mieux son intimité.

Dans le grand miroir accroché à côté de la porte, il regarda son reflet. Visiblement, cet enfoiré l'avait bien marqué. Sa joue était rouge.

C'était la première fois que les choses se passaient si mal. Il n'était pas malade, c'était certain. Simplement, quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé à l'instant où Robert avait commencé à le caresser. Un sentiment inconnu de lui jusqu'alors.

Merde, Suzanna allait-elle mal le prendre ? Putain, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive maintenant ?

OoO

Sur le seuil du bureau, Peter discutait avec Suzanna, quand il entendit des pas précipités accompagnés d'insultes. Dès qu'il se retourna, il reconnut Robert qui, le visage déformé par la rage, venait vers lui. Au premier réflexe, Peter lui barra la route pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus avant, pensant sûrement qu'il allait lever la main sur la maquerelle.

-Hors de mon chemin ! grogna-t-il si prés du visage de Peter.

-Allons, Monsieur, vous faites peur à tout le monde, y compris à Madame. Montrez-vous plus respectueux.

-Respec… Assez !

Robert bouscula Peter et attrapa Suzanna par le bras d'un geste rude pour la forcer à pénétrer dans la pièce.

-Osez parler de respect ! hurla-t-il comme un dément. Alors que ta petite putain m'a carrément dégobillé sur les pieds !

Resté à l'écart, Peter leva les yeux au ciel puis jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier que Stiles descendait d'un pas lent. Il semblait mal et… visiblement très pâle. Inquiet, il s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il finit par arriver en bas des marches, les mains agrippées à sa chemise en coton légèrement entrouverte laissant apercevoir son torse fin.

Peter essayait de ne pas avoir de pensées déplacées. Après tout, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas " baisé " Stiles mais ce n'était pas non plus le moment d'y penser.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il tout en levant une main afin de caresser la joue du mignon qui ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, murmura le garçon, hésitant. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est arrivé soudainement, finit-il par lui dire.

Peter soupira. Malheureusement, il préférait garder un œil sur l'autre idiot qui râlait sans cesse sur Suzanna, sans compter que cette dernière allait certainement avoir besoin de son aide pour le calmer. C'est donc à contre-cœur qu'il laissa Stiles rejoindre les vestiaires. Il entra ensuite dans le bureau puis ferma la porte.

OoO

À peine avait-il mis ses fesses sur le siège qu'Isaac entra dans les vestiaires, paniqué, vêtu de sa grande chemise large dévoilant sans gêne son torse nu finement musclé.

-Hey ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en posant un genou au sol, entre les jambes de Stiles qui lui offrit un sourire, malgré cet épisode fâcheux.

-Oui. C'est rien, tu devrais y retourner avant que Suzanna…

-C'est bon, j'avais terminé. Tu me fais peur Stiles, t'as vu ta tête ? s'inquiéta boucle d'or.

Le mignon osa lever les yeux afin de rencontrer son reflet dans le miroir accroché en hauteur face à eux.

Oui bon, il n'était pas malade, juste… Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui arrivait, mais sa joue était déjà moins rouge. Il regarda à nouveau son ami qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il devait le rassurer, il devait vraiment se reprendre.

-Je vais bien, je t'assure. C'est simplement que…

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire finalement si lui-même ignorait ce qu'il avait ?

Un autre mignon les rejoignit : Corey. Visiblement, lui aussi était soucieux.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? leur demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux.

-Oui, répondit Stiles, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Non ! le contredit immédiatement Isaac tout en le fusillant du regard. Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! s'exclama-t-il avec hargne. Ce connard abuse de toi, tu restes aveugle encore une fois.

Stiles voulut se lever pour vraiment rassurer ses deux amis, après tout il n'était pas un gosse non plus, il en avait un peu marre qu'on lui colle les basques dès qu'il allait mal. Malheureusement, Isaac le retint par les bras, le forçant à rester assis.

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait ! lança-t-il, contrarié.

-Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, regarde-moi la tête que tu as, s'écria aussitôt Isaac avant d'enchaîner : ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas bien ! TU. VAS. MAL.

Bon sang, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé.

-Euh, les garçons, interrompit doucement Corey, de peur que ça finisse avec les mains - bien qu'il doutât que ce soit le cas, mais valait mieux être prudent.

-T'as fini ? répliqua Stiles sans se soucier de cette intervention. C'était rien, d'accord ? J'ai juste paniqué. J'ai angoissé à l'idée de…De...

Il se figea soudainement, la révélation le frappa de plein fouet . Merde... Vraiment ?

-Angoissé de quoi ? s'impatienta lsaac.

-Putain... Oh merde, pas ça.

Paniqué, Stiles se leva et se prit la tête dans les mains tout en faisant les cent pas.

-Non… Non. Dans quelle merde je me suis foutu ?!

-Stiles tu nous fais peur, s'inquiéta Corey.

Isaac finit par attraper son ami par les épaules afin de le calmer, sans compter qu'il lui donnait le tournis et que lui aussi paniquait de le voir dans cet état.

-Stiles ! Écoute-moi. Inspire… Expire. Tout va bien, d'accord ? tenta-t-il pour le rassurer.

-Non rien ne va ! Ça ne va carrément pas ! Il manquait plus que ça ! repoussa Stiles les bras du blond qui le maintenait sur place.

OK, maintenant c'était lui qui lui disait que tout allait mal.

Cette chose qu'il redoutait. Ce sentiment qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il avait fallu que tout bascule ce soir. Il détestait Peter sur le coup ; tout était de sa faute. Il ne devrait pas, il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il fallait que ses putains de sentiments en fassent autrement.

Isaac le fit sortir de ses pensées en lui demandant pour la énième fois de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

La réponse qui sortit de sa bouche lui donna envie de chialer. De fuir.

Parce que même si avant il se doutait un peu de ce sentiment quand il était avec "lui", il ne pensait pas que cela avait pris une telle ampleur.

-Je l'aime, geignit-il en retombant le cul sur la chaise.

Quand Robert l'avait touché, embrassé, il avait eu envie de repousser violemment cet homme horrible. Car il avait eu le sentiment de le tromper.

De tromper Derek Hale.

Il était clairement dans une merde pas possible. Un mignon et un client ? Ici, c'était impensable. Un amour impossible.

Mais Derek lui manquait, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Ce manque avait-il en quelque sorte déclenché ses sentiments ? Il avait tout un tas de questions, et rien qu'avec ça il en avait mal à la tête. Derek lui manquait et il l'aimait. Il était simplement tombé amoureux de lui sans réellement s'en apercevoir jusqu'à maintenant.

Et bon sang que ça lui foutait la trouille.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que tout le monde était supposé dormir, Stiles était debout dans la cuisine, seul, un verre d'eau en main devant l'une des fenêtres à travers laquelle il admirait le ciel étoilé. Du moins, il pensait à cet instant qu'il était seul. Il entendit des bruits de pantoufles. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Suzanna allumer la petite lampe, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée.

-Que fais-tu ici mon garçon ? demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau tiède du vieux pichet posé sur la grande table du milieu de la pièce.

Pas le moins du monde surprise qu'il se trouve ici seul, elle le rejoignit tout en buvant quelques gorgées. Tous deux regardèrent par la fenêtre. Le village était légèrement éclairé, de loin il était possible de voir des lampadaires, des voitures et bien d'autres choses encore, offrant un magnifique paysage digne d'un beau tableau de Van Gogh.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Désolé si je vous ai réveillée, souffla-t-il.

-Je ne dormais pas. À vrai dire avec ce qu'il s'est produit plus tôt, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, lui avoua Suzanna.

-Je… À propos de tout à l'heure je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Oublions, veux-tu ?

-Oui, murmura Stiles en baissant les yeux, honteux, avant de terminer son verre en silence.

Silence qui dura un moment et le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas forcément l'habitude de se retrouver seul avec elle. Finalement il osa poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce avec Suzanna:

-Êtes-vous déjà tombée amoureuse ? Par le passé, je veux dire.

Il avait encore du mal à se faire à cette révélation. C'était étrange, mais aussi nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été en couple et encore moins amoureux. Allait-il tenter de révéler ses sentiments à cet homme ? Il ne savait que faire, pour le moment... Il voulait juste dormir et ne plus y penser.

Suzanna mit un peu de temps avant de lui répondre. Après tout, c'était une question très privée et l'ancienne vie de la maquerelle ne le regardait pas forcément. Il ne cachait pas qu'il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Il fut étonné lorsqu'il l'entendit dire doucement :

-Oui, il y a très longtemps.

Stiles soupira mais n'insista pas. Cette réponse lui suffisait, il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'approfondir. De plus, la maquerelle n'aimait apparemment pas quand on l'interrogeait sur son ancienne vie.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face, posa son gobelet sur le meuble derrière eux et s'approcha doucement de Suzanna pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit-il dans un doux murmure.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand elle le surprit en lui avouant tristement, une sincérité intense dans les yeux :

\- Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter.

Stiles comprit sans peine le sens de cette phrase que venait de lui avouer la dame. Pouvait-il le prendre comme un accord ? Pouvait-il oser espérer à cette vie dont il rêvait éperdument ? Encore toutes ces questions.

oOo

Trois semaines plus tard, Peter ferma son dossier avec un sourire, fier d'avoir réussi son coup. Cette fois, ils avaient enfin quelque chose de concret. Ce salaud ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement maintenant qu'ils avaient assez de preuves contre lui.

Il alluma une cigarette prise dans le tiroir de son bureau et se leva pour se poster devant la grande fenêtre qui éclairait bien la pièce dans laquelle il aimait travailler.

Pendant ces trois semaines, Peter et Harris avaient joué les détectives privés, cherchant toutes les informations susceptibles de les aider à inculper Robert d'un délit grave. Tout ceci dans le but d'obtenir ce que Suzanna et lui (Peter) voulaient : Le Phœnix.

Peter n'avait rien dit à Derek. Son neveu était plutôt silencieux en ce moment et moins présent, comme si il lui cachait quelque chose, et il avait l'intention d'en savoir plus quand cette affaire serait terminée. Il était fier d'avoir enfin réussi à pousser Derek à entrer dans le monde du Lupanar.

Ce dernier ne se doutait pas un instant que Peter lui réservait une surprise qui allait l'étonner plus qu'autre chose.

Après tout Peter respectait les volontés de sa sœur et de son beau-frère : prendre soin de son neveu et de ses nièces. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Le lendemain, en soirée, les choses allaient réellement bouger pour lui, et pas qu'un peu. Il savait que Derek voulait une vie paisible, loin de la ville, loin de l'odeur exécrable des ruelles. Non pas qu'il avait hâte de se débarrasser de lui, loin de là, juste qu'il pensait que son neveu avait besoin de cette nouvelle vie loin d'ici.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait passer au "Phœnix" avec le shérif.

Quand il se retrouva dans le bureau de Suzanna en fin d'après-midi après une longue journée épuisante, il se mit à regretter que les affaires soient parfois si compliquées à gérer.

Cela faisait pratiquement une heure qu'ils étaient tous enfermés dans cette pièce avec cet homme horrible, Robert.

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi, bande d'idiots, cracha vulgairement celui-ci.

Peter entra en scène fièrement en balançant un dossier marron devant Robert qui, debout face au bureau de la maquerelle, tripotait nerveusement son vieux mouchoir, tandis que celle-ci était assise dans son fauteuil.

-Malheureusement tout est là, Robert.

Encore plus que nerveux, il ouvrit avec empressement le dossier et le regretta aussitôt.

Il y a très longtemps Robert avait travaillé avec une bande de trafiquants de drogue, les Grecs*. Il avait travaillé pour le baron de la drogue le plus recherché, mais aussi le plus difficile à attraper car cet homme faisait toujours disparaître efficacement toutes les traces. Un beau jour, Robert avait simulé sa propre mort pour lui échapper et ainsi s'enfuir avec une énorme malle remplie d'opium, ainsi que d'autres substances, espérer en récolter toute la richesse. Travailler pour Hadriano avait été très difficile pour lui. Alors un beau jour, il s'était dit qu'il devait mourir. Quitter ce pays pour de bon.

Hadriano n'avait aucune once de pitié, si l'un de ses hommes voulait partir, il le faisait tuer sur-le-champ ; si l'un de ses hommes tentait de s'enfuir, ou touchait à son business, il le démembrait, pièce par pièce tout en savourant la douloureuse et lente mort de sa victime. Franchement, qui voulait vivre un tel cauchemar ? Personne, c'est sûr.

Hadriano Aignan était un homme qu'il ne fallait pas tromper ni humilier.

Le shérif Harris avait enquêté sur cette affaire avec des collègues, malheureusement il n'avait jamais pu la résoudre seul ni même stopper la contrebande.

Alors quand Peter et lui avaient enquêté sur Robert, ils avaient découvert qu'il avait emprunté l'identité d'un mort. Les choses s'étaient tout à coup arrangées pour eux pour clôturer ce dossier. Mais ils savaient que s'ils dénonçaient "Robert", ou plutôt "Gillio", celui-ci se ferait tuer. Ils avaient quelque peu honte d'utiliser cette information contre lui, mais ils n'avaient guère le choix pour le faire céder.

-Qu'adviendrait-il si on apprenait votre véritable histoire avec les Grecs ? Encore plus intéressant, si le baron Hadriano apprenait que vous êtes toujours en vie ? s'amusa Peter, adossé au mur.

-Pitié…, souffla Robert, blême de terreur.

-Acceptez ce marché. Laissez les affaires à Monsieur Hale ainsi que ma sœur, proposa poliment et calmement le Shérif Harris.

-Mais… J'y gagne quoi, moi ? Cette maison est mienne, vous n'avez pas le droit de me la retirer. Si elle a ouvert, c'est grâce à moi !

-Pas vraiment non, avoua le Shérif Harris.

-Co... Co…, bégaye Robert, abasourdi.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Peter s'avança d'un pas lent et extrêmement droit, son regard froid braqué dans celui de Robert qui semblait trembler de peur. C'en était amusant pour lui.

-Pitié, murmura cet homme qui leur avait causé tant de problème.

-N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas grâce à vous que le "Phœnix" a vu le jour, mais grâce au Shérif Harris, s'amusa l'oncle de Derek avec un sourire carnassier.

Robert commença à s'énerver cette fois-ci. Trop, c'était trop.

-Cette maison et ses putains m'appartiennent ! hurla-t-il tout en tremblant de tous ses membres – de peur ou de frayeur, comment savoir ? Vous oubliez que cette maison est illégale ! Je pourrais vous dénoncer !

-En partie, mais n'oubliez pas que vous en faites aussi partie. Un simple coup de fil à Hadriano et... BOOM ! s'exclama Peter en claquant les paumes de ses mains devant le regard exorbité de l'homme.

Il pouvait voir sa pomme d'Adam remonter et descendre avec extrême lenteur. Alors il continua à s'en amuser :

-Vous avez le choix entre vivre ou les laisser vous démembrer … ou alors ils vous passeront au barbecue ? J'aurais choisi la première option, mais je ne vous cache pas que les voir vous torturer serait réjouissant.

-Peter ! s'exclama Suzanna, jusque-là silencieuse Peter leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa, mais cela ne sembla sincère à aucun d'entre eux.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Robert céda enfin ses droits à Peter Hale.

-Et maintenant ? osa-t-il demander, abattu.

-C'est simple, reprenez votre petite vie comme elle l'était avant de vous incruster ici ! le menaça le nouveau propriétaire du lupanar. Et avant que j'oublie… Je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette demeure, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Si vous dénoncez, si vous osez remettre le pied ici... Pensez à Hadriano, à ce qu'il pourrait vous faire.

-Monstre ! s'énerva Robert en quittant le lieu.

Enfin, ils étaient débarrassés.

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais cette petite entrevue m'a donné une faim de loup ! s'amusa Peter après un soupir joyeux en frottant énergiquement ses mains ensembles.

Satisfait, il proposa un dîner à Suzanna et son frère. Mais Harris déclina l'invitation, prétendant que ses devoirs l'appelaient. La jeune femme reprit son air autoritaire de patronne et envoya Peter réunir les mignons ainsi que les filles dans la grande salle commune. Le repas pouvait attendre encore.

Il était temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

OOO

 ***L'histoire des trafiquants grecs est vraie, j'avoue que je m'en suis inspiré en quelque sorte de ça ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10- Partie 1

**Hello,**

 **désolé de ne pas** **avoir** **pu poster mercredi mais toujours le même refrain** **très** **occupé.**

 **Voici donc la** **première** **partie de la finale.**

 **Merci pour vos rw :) *** **cœur** **sur vous***

 **PS: Merci à Maly & Caro pour le beta/correctrice/releture**

 **OoOo**

S'il y avait une chose que Derek avait apprit au cours de sa vie, c'était de savoir profiter de l'instant présent et oublier le monde qui vous entoure. Sachant que plus tard, cet instant serait gravé en votre mémoire pour le reste de votre vie.

Embrasser, toucher, caresser, chérir ce moment était tout ce dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il savourait ses mots et les transformait en gestes sur le corps allongé sous lui.

S'enfonçant plus loin dans celui-ci, Derek sentit les mains douces de Stiles caresser la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses, ondula des hanches le faisant gémir. Ce soir ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir. Ils avaient enfin toute la soirée pour eux.

Entendre Stiles gémir son nom lui envoya des décharges en bas des reins.

Derek sentit que le mignon n'allait pas tarder à venir, sa queue qui se retrouvait prisonnière dans l'antre chaud palpita dès que Stiles contractait les muscles de son trou. Bon dieu, ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur bulle qu'aucun bruit, voire personne ne pouvait l'éclater. Il sentit la langue de Stiles lécher, sucer et mordiller son cou.

-Vas-y, gémit le mignon, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait venir.

Stiles était comme sur un nuage, la tendresse que Derek avait envers lui ce soir semblait signifier quelque chose que le mignon ne comprenait pas encore. Bien que Hale était toujours comme ça avec lui quand il venait le voir au bordel, ce soir était différent, mais il n'en fit pas la remarque. Sentir la peau de Derek contre la sienne lui suffisait simplement pour oublier cette chose qui le tracassait en quelque sorte.

Derek prit les lèvres de Stiles entre les siennes le faisant gémir plus fort dès qu'il s'empara de la verge luisante de celui-ci. Il le branlait, claquant en même temps ses hanches plus ardemment. Dès qu'il jouit, il dériva sa mâchoire au creux du cou de Stiles, camouflant son cri de jouissance en respirant l'odeur du garçon, parce que bon sang ce soir ce n'était pas que de la simple baise.

Pour Derek, c'était en quelque sorte un adieu.

 **OoOoO**

Reluquant sans gêne le corps à moitié nu de Stiles qui alla chercher de l'eau disposée vers le guéridon de l'entrée. Derek s'était assis contre le mur cachant sa nudité avec le drap. Il attendit que le jeune homme le rejoigne pour lui dire ce qu'il redoutait depuis un moment.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, pour lui, pour eux.

-Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, ordonna gentiment Derek en tapotant de sa main la place vide à ses côtés. Il appréhendait la suite alors pour donner une belle image de lui en espérant ne pas trahir ses gestes, il lui souriait.

-Tout va bien ? osa demander Stiles en le rejoignant avec deux gobelets remplis d'eau.

Derek lui prit un verre des mains et but deux gorgées avant de le poser sur la petite table de chevet. Il prit un peu son temps pour savoir comment bien formuler sa phrase, mais lui et les grands mots ça faisait deux. Autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

-Je dois partir, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Stiles ne semblait pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait, partir genre chez lui et revenir le lendemain ou…

-Partir, comment ça ? C'est encore un peu tôt, je sais qu'on a bai… que tu m'as fait l'amour deux fois, mais il me semble que nous avons toute la soirée, non ? lui dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Derek lui souriait. Oui, il lui avait fait l'amour deux fois et il comptait le refaire encore et encore pour tout le restant de la nuit. Profitant de ce dernier instant ensemble. Mais seulement voilà, il appréhendait la réaction de Stiles pour ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Stiles, ce que je veux dire, c'est… Il prit une inspiration. Je dois quitter la ville. Pour ton bien et le mien, souffla-t-il en affrontant le regard inquiet du mignon.

Au vu de la réaction de Stiles, il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci ne digère pas cette information.

-Co...Comment ça, partir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave qui t'oblige à quitter la ville ?

Une voix lui murmurait dans sa tête " _il t'abandonne aussi idiot, tu n'auras jamais la vie que tu rêvais d'avoir crétin_ ". Stiles prit conscience que cette situation n'était plus possible.

Derek le quittait, son cœur se brisait de nouveau. Il se leva faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, rongeant ses ongles, ignorant son pantalon en toile lui glissant des hanches.

-Tu...Pourquoi partir, reste...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais reste, l'implora-t-il. On peut trouver une solution, Peter peut t'aider.

Derek se leva du lit enfilant son pantalon uniquement. Il s'approcha doucement de Stiles. Il voyait bien qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, mais franchement de quoi ? Il allait partir. A quoi bon essayer de le rassurer de quelque chose ...

… De quelque chose qu'ils n'auront pas ? Merde ça lui faisait mal aussi, il n'aimait pas briser le cœur des gens, encore moins celui de Stiles.

Le mignon l'avait transformé en une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pourtant il avait appris à aimer cette personne qu'il était devenu.

Il attrapa Stiles par les épaules pour le calmer en le plaquant contre son torse tout en glissant ses doigts agiles dans la chevelure du garçon.

-Je suis désolé, il murmura au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci, espérant que son excuse soit acceptable.

Ils restaient debout ainsi au milieu de la pièce, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne souhaitant jamais se quitter.

Cinq, peut-être dix minutes venaient de s'écouler. Derek s'écarta en prenant le visage triste de Stiles entre ses mains.

-Tu sais tout autant que moi que nous aurions aucun avenir ensemble, voulut faire comprendre Derek sans que cela ne devienne blessant.

-Foutaise ! s'énerva le mignon, virant sans délicatesse les mains de son amant.

Ces mains qu'il aimait tant, ce visage qu'il aimait voir, cette bouche qu'il aimait embrasser, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

Puis il craqua.

-Je t'aime, lui avoua Stiles. Et je te déteste en cet instant même.

Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi mais en ce moment, je te déteste encore plus car tu m'abandonnes comme ma famille l'a fait auparavant, craqua-t-il tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Derek ferma les yeux parce que c'était exactement ce genre de chose qu'il voulait éviter. Stiles l'aimait et il se sentait mal parce que ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Il entendit ce que Stiles lui dit par la suite et cela le blessa à son tour.

-Je suis qu'un égoïste, j'étais juste ta putain bonne à baiser. Ces gestes, les mots que tu osais me chuchoter pendant que tu me baisais comme une vraie putain ! Tu m'as fait croire. Croire que je pourrais avoir ce que je rêvais d'avoir. Une vie paisible, une famille...Toi.

-Stiles…

-La ferme ! Va-t'en. Les choses s'arrêtent maintenant. J'espérais, putain, j'espérais que tu me sauves de ce monde. Parce que oui je le déteste tout autant que toi, j'aime Suzanna, Isaac, Corey, mais j'ai toujours détesté ce lieu. Dire que j'ai pensé qu'enfin plus aucune main crade ne me toucherait, que ces clients ne lâcheraient plus leur foutre en moi, je serai libre. Merde. Il s'essuya le visage avec le mouchoir attrapé sur le guéridon. Barre-toi, finit-il dans un souffle tremblant.

Derek n'osa pas bouger. Quel merdier. Pourquoi il repoussait encore les personnes à qui il accordait de l'importance ?

-Dégage !

-Pas comme ça.

Le barman en avait marre, il ne voulait pas le quitter sur cette dispute. Il le força à le regarder, sa main attrapa le poignet du mignon sans le blesser, mais celui-ci le bouscula violemment,ne lui laissant aucune chance de l'approcher.

-Bordel, tu as fait ton choix. Maintenant barre-toi, j'ai d'autres clients à voir, le provoqua le mignon d'un regard sombre que Derek n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

-Stiles ne fais pas ça, claqua-t-il.

Il avait envie de frapper tout les hommes qui osaient le toucher, serrant fort ses poings afin de contenir cette violence qui le frappait soudainement. Il avança d'un pas, puis deux, mais le mignon s'éloigna davantage de lui.

-Après tout, n'oublie pas que je suis une putain qu'on aime baiser, le nargua Stiles, sachant très bien que ça allait blesser Derek.

Tant mieux, car lui il l'était.

Là c'était trop pour Hale, il le cherchait. Bon sang, il le cherchait au point de vouloir le baiser maintenant pour le remettre à sa place. C'est ce qu'il fit. Cette colère qu'il contenait depuis quelques instants plus tôt éclata comme une vieille ampoule en surchauffe.

Il plaqua Stiles dos contre le mur, approchant son visage rouge vers celui-ci. Il affichait un air surpris mélangé à de la peur.

-C'est ça que tu veux ? gronda Derek.

Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, ainsi il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais d'un autre côté non., puisque de toute façon cet enfoiré le méritait.

Il n'y avait plus un seul mot qui sortait de leur bouche, juste des éclairs de colère percutant leurs iris.

Derek le retourna dans un geste brusque et baissa son pantalon. Baiser, voilà ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Stiles ressentit cette douleur atroce quand Derek le pénétra sans préparation, même après avoir fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt, il était toujours autant serré. Leurs peaux claquaient. Derek se retira et bouscula Stiles vers le lit en plaquant son visage contre le matelas, le maintenant d'une main par la nuque, l'autre contre la hanche puis s'enfouissant de nouveau en lui.

Si le mignon voulait être baisé, alors il allait être servi. Derek regarda son sexe faire des vas et vient, laissant la colère parler à sa place. C'était violent, cette colère rongeant l'intérieur de son corps, le transformant en une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Stiles se laissa faire, parce que simplement malgré cette face cachée qu'il ne connaissait pas de Derek, il avoua qu'il aimait ça en le prouvant avec des couinements et des gémissements qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres meurtries par ses dents en même temps.

Puis tout s'arrêta, le laissant frustré.

Il avait suffi d'un simple regard vers le reflet qui reflétait sur la vitre en face d'eux, stoppant Derek. Ce n'était pas lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? geignit le mignon qui s'était retourné. Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Hale le brisa de nouveau.

L'envie disparut tout comme cette colère.

-C'est pas moi, souffla-t-il s'éloignant et remontant son pantalon. Cela ne me ressemble pas Stiles.

-Derek…s'il te plaît.

-Je suis désolé.

Puis il ramassa toutes ses affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant le mignon perdu, seul une fois de plus.

À peine avait-il quitté la pièce qu'il avait entendu un sanglot étranglé suivi d'un objet qui avait été lancé contre le mur puis plus rien.

 **OoOoO**

Il lança tout ses vêtements dans la valise, ainsi que quelques livres. Il essayait de mettre tout ce qui était important, pour le reste il s'en fichait.

Peter pouvait récupérer le reste en attendant. Il ramassa une chemise quand justement Peter entra dans sa chambre, inquiet, voyant son neveu débouler comme une fusée quelques minutes plus tôt au rez-de-chaussée du bar. Ignorant les clients qui le saluaient, incluant Boyd qui faisait également le service ce soir

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Derek ? lui demanda son oncle qui prit appui contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Comme à son habitude, il ignora son oncle, ferma sa valise puis passa à ses côtés.

Peter l'attrapa par le coude pour l'arrêter car voir son neveu dans cet état l'inquiétait quand même.

-Derek ! Stop.

-Lâche-moi Peter ! s'exclama-t-il, le regard menaçant. Il valait mieux pour Peter de ne pas aller plus loin et de lâcher son bras rapidement s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un poing dans la figure.

\- Ok, mais tu vas quand même me dire ce qu'il se passe, lui ordonna-t-il en le libérant.

-Je pars. Plus rien ne me retient ici, lui avoua son neveu.

-Oh tiens-donc, t'en es sûr ? Même pas un certain petit mignon que tu aimes tant ? s'amusa Hale en provoquant Derek.

\- Je t'emmerde ! claqua ce dernier.

Il recula de quelques pas, faisant comprendre à Peter qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

\- Allons, pas la peine d'être si agressif mon neveu. Il leva les yeux au ciel. À quoi bon l'affronter ? Ok, pars, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Mais avant écoute-moi. J'attendais le bon moment, mais il me semble qu'il est temps. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un trousseau de clés.

Perplexe, Derek resta sur ses gardes un instant, fixant le trousseau pendu aux doigts de son oncle.

-T'es lent mon gars! il attrapa la main de Derek déposant les clés au creux de sa paume. C'est le chalet, finit-il par lui faire comprendre.

-Le quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Le chalet de ma sœur, ta mère, de tes parents, idiot, le coupa Peter.

Derek le regarda d'un air blasé comme s'il lui disait « non, sans blague ? »

-Je croyais qu'il avait été vendu ? grimaça-t-il bizarrement, ne comprenant pas où Peter voulait en venir avec le chalet.

-Non ! Voyons, on l'a construit avec ton père. Tu croyais que j'allais m'en débarrasser? Écoute, il est tout à toi. J'ai compris que tu passerais jamais le restant de ta vie ici avec ton pauvre oncle dans ce bar. Pendant mon enquête j'en ai profité pour que tu en deviennes le propriétaire.

Derek n'arriva pas à décrocher son regard du trousseau, son oncle avait tendance à lui faire des mauvaises blagues, ce qui ne lui plaisaient guère. Il était donc normal qu'il prenne cet air méfiant.

Il accepta finalement les clés puisqu'après tout, s'il partait, il ne savait pas encore où il pourrait dormir. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait d'avoir son propre chez lui à l'écart du monde.

Derek avait que des bons souvenirs avec sa famille dans ce chalet et rien qu'en y pensant ses sœurs lui manquait. Il espérait sincèrement qu'un jour elles viendraient le voir.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, il leva son regard vers Peter en le remerciant pour ce geste qui comptait énormément pour lui, mais tout comme le vieux, il ne le montra pas directement.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent rapidement puis se dirent au revoir. Peter promit de passer le voir un week-end.

Derek quitta enfin le bar après avoir salué Boyd.

Il regarda une dernière fois cette rue qu'il avait apprit à connaître au fil des années passées ici.

Il mit son chapeau, monta dans son automobile puis quitta le village sans se retourner.

 **oOoO**

 **Fin première partie**

 **Voilà rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la finale cette fois !**

 **J'vous love les lapins !**

 **PS: La fiction est aussi disponible sur Watt Pad sous le pseudo : RedCattleya !**

 **XOXO**

 **SO**


	11. Chapter 10-partie 2

**Salut, désolé pour ce gros retard mais voici la 3eme partie de la finale ! J'ai coupé car c'est plu long :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **OOOO**

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler depuis le départ de Derek, Stiles avait encore du mal à se faire à son absence. Le soir après le "travail", il s'enfermait dans les toilettes, puis laissait ses larmes parler à sa place. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme une fillette en train de chialer parce qu'elle a perdu son doudou. Clairement il avait perdu quelque chose.

Ces deux semaines furent difficile pour lui.

Chaque soir, il essayait de montrer son côté joyeux face à la clientèle qui le réclamait. La première semaine, il avait fait de son mieux pour satisfaire les clients comme il le fallait.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Un soir, Peter l'avait réservé pour toute la soirée pensant que celui-ci le voulait. À son grand étonnement, il ne s'était rien passé.

Ils avaient simplement discuté toute la nuit sur le lit, habillés.

Stiles avait essayé maintes fois de faire des gestes envers Peter mais celui ci n'était pas dupe et comprenait, qu'en fait il voulait simplement oublier Derek.

Il se passa la même chose pendant deux semaines, puis enfin un soir, Stiles craqua.

-Pourquoi réserver mes soirées avec toi si on baise pas ? s'exclama le mignon en s'écartant de Peter quand celui-ci l'avait repoussé gentiment en refusant son baiser. Tu me repousses à chaque fois. J'aime pas ça !

-Écoute petit, je fais déjà un énorme effort pour ne pas te baiser sur place. Crois-moi c'est sacrément dur. Ton petit cul me manque et si je ne le fais pas, c'est pour toi petit louveteau.

-Bah voyons, bouda Stiles comme un garçon de cinq ans n'ayant pas le droit à sa sucrerie.

Peter soupira et se rapprocha de Stiles en remontant son menton avec l'index, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Stiles, soupira Peter. Tu me crois idiot à ce point pour ne pas comprendre ce que tu essayes de faire ?

-Je fais mon travail, Peter, murmura-t-il.

Le mignon repoussa gentiment la main de l'homme et essaya de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais c'était encore raté.

-Arrête ça, gronda le patron.

-Alors tu vas t'y mettre aussi ? Tu te lasses de me baiser alors tu te dis " tiens si je l'abandonnais aussi ?". Vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça finalement, c'est vrai que vous êtes des Hale, deux connards qui profitent…

Peter lui coupa la parole en lui attrapant la tignasse pour l'empêcher de dire des âneries pareilles.

Ce gosse méritait une grosse fessée comme il aimait le faire avant, pour une fois dans sa vie Peter voulait vraiment faire les choses bien pour ces deux personnes à qui il accordait une importance dans sa vie. Il avait déjà beaucoup perdu et il voulait seulement éviter que cela recommence.

-Tu vas m'écouter et fermer ta petite bouche bien trop tentante, gronda-t-il en relâchant sa poigne. Tu me crois un homme sans cœur, je suis peut-être un type qui ne montre pas ses foutus sentiments comme toi et mon cher abruti Derek qui me sert de neveu. Mais je suis pas un connard comme tu le prétends. Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire en souhaitant être baisé par je ne sais combien de clients. Tu veux juste l'oublier, lui.

Il attendit de voir si le jeune homme allait encore lui cracher son venin en pleine gueule. Finalement rien, il avait raison ce qui le soulagea quand même. Donc il reprit.

-Ton silence le prouve, petit. Je t'ai réservé pendant ces deux semaines pour te préserver du mal que tu veux te faire. Si tu crois que moi aussi je te repousse pensant que je vais t'abandonner, tu te trompes, Stiles. Crois-moi j'ai envie de baiser ton cul, d'embrasser ta bouche et la voir se refermer sur ma queue, s'emporta-t-il.

-Peter, rougit le mignon sentant le désir revenir en lui.

-Fais pas ta petite prude ! Putain que ça me manque, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne ferais rien. Pour toi ... Mais aussi pour Derek. Bonsoir la niaiserie dans laquelle vous me forcez me plonger bande d'idiots.

Stiles but ses paroles comme un verre d'eau. D'un trait. Il venait aussi de découvrir une autre facette de Peter qui lui plaisait tant. Il leva sa main droite pour caresser la mâchoire piquante du barman.

-Tu es un homme bon, Peter.

-Hum dans tous les sens du terme tu veux dire, ironisa-t-il jouant avec son charme.

Stiles lâcha un rire, puis s'écroula sur le matelas laissant son rire résonner dans la pièce.

 **oOo**

Stiles regarda cette magnifique façade et cette allée qui le menait vers la maison.

-Où sommes-nous ?

La patience de Stiles avait été mise à rude épreuve. Tout le long de la route le mignon n'avait pas arrêté de l'agacer avec ses questions « où va-t-on ? », « Peter où tu m'emmènes ? », « répond à ma question », « quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? ». Etc.

Vraiment il avait sacrément eu du mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait alors il n'était pas question qu'un mignon gâche sa surprise.

Beaucoup trop sentimental en ce moment, vivement qu'il se casse pour retourner au bordel et oublier cette facette qu'il n'aimait pas trop chez lui.

Tôt ce matin-là, Peter, qui maintenant avait la moitié du "Phoenix", pouvait venir à tout moment dans la maison. Il en avait profité pour parler à Suzanna d'un sujet important pour lui, cela avait été extrêmement dur d'obtenir l'accord de la maquerelle, en sachant qu'elle accordait une importance énorme à cette personne. Finalement, en fin d'après-midi l'accord avait été signé. Dur, mais sacrément fier d'avoir réussi son coup.

Des minutes après, il était allé chercher Stiles et l'avait forcé à prendre ses affaires et faire ses adieux à la maison, sa famille. Cela avait été très difficile pour lui de quitter ce lieu où il avait appris à connaître d'autres personnes dont il garderait un bon souvenir.

Quand il avait prit Isaac dans ses bras, la séparation fut brève pour éviter tant de douleur.

-Tu vas me manquer boucle d'or, avait murmuré Stiles au creux de l'oreille du blondinet qui retenait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je t'aime, n'oublie pas.

-Moi aussi, promets-moi que tu m'écriras.

Isaac s'était reculé et avait noyé son regard dans celui de Stiles. Cet ami avec qui il avait créé des liens sincères. Ils s'étaient promis d'échanger des lettres afin de garder contact le plus longtemps possible.

Peter sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la portière de Stiles comme un gentleman le ferait.

-Allez viens !

En silence le mignon le suivit stressant un peu ne sachant pas exactement où il se trouvait, ils marchèrent côte à côte dans cette belle allée.

Laissant ses yeux admirer ce lieu unique, un chalet d'un bois clair qui se noyait sur ce fond vert dégradé. Cette forêt avait l'air immense et à sa gauche on pouvait admirer un lac. Tout ce qu'il retint c'était qu'il était énorme.

Clairement ce tableau coupa le souffle du jeune garçon.

Une fois devant la porte en bois, Peter l'invita à entrer. Au début, il hésita. Il connaissait Peter Hale certes, mais qui pouvait savoir ? C'était peut-être un fou psychopathe qui allait le séquestrer ici. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui fila la chair de poule.

-Attends-moi tu veux, lui ordonna gentiment l'homme avant de disparaitre vers le long couloir boisé.

Stiles posa sa petite valise au sol, cet endroit était encore plus immense que le simple appartement dans lequel il vivait chez ses parents. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson parcourut son corps entier.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé.

Le chalet était chaleureux, très cosy. Il flâna de pièce en pièce. Il regarda un peu à gauche et à droite, admirant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Stiles devait être dans le salon vu l'énorme sofa en cuir qui était posé au milieu de la pièce. Il faisait face à une belle cheminée. Il vit quatre cadres de photos posés sur celle-ci. Il s'en approcha afin de connaitre le propriétaire de ce lieu.

Un couple avec trois enfants qui devaient avoir cinq ans, peut-être plus. Ils avaient l'air si heureux en tout cas.

Stiles se fit la remarque qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux noirs. C'était de famille apparemment.

Mordillant sa lèvre, Stiles reposa le cadre continuant de regarder les autres. Cette fois il tomba sur une photo, où il reconnaissait sans mal Peter, l'homme qui était aux côtés de celui-ci lui était inconnu. Les deux hommes souriaient en fixant l'objectif. En regardant bien ce visage, Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de se dire que cet homme ressemblait beaucoup à... Lui. Derek.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer de regarder les autres photos, il entendit un éclat de voix qui venait de l'extérieur. S'inquiétant de ce qu'il pouvait arriver par la suite, il précipita ses pas vers le couloir que Peter avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt. Il stoppa ses jambes quand il tomba sur deux hommes en train de se disputer.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il en avait mal, Peter et ... Derek. Qu'est-ce que fichait Derek Hale ici ? Déception, colère, tristesse. Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient. C'était… L'envie de fuir qu'il ressentait le plus en ce moment même.

Reculant, il commença à s'éloigner de la porte de derrière pour aller vers celle de devant, puis soudain il comprit. La photo de l'homme inconnu qui ressemblait étrangement à Derek, les jeunes filles, la femme au sourire éclatant. C'était évident qu'il était chez Derek, du moins chez ses parents. Hale n'avait jamais mentionné un chalet quand ils avaient pris le temps de faire connaissance au bordel.

Dehors l'air lui semblait glacial, un frisson le prit directement, il devait partir. Il ne voulait pas affronter cet homme qui l'avait abandonné comme un lâche. Il courut jusqu'à trouver la route que Peter avait prise en venant ici, il la trouva sans difficulté. Quelques kilomètres séparaient la route et le chemin qui le menait au chalet.

 **OoO**

Grelottant, il frictionna ses bras avec ses mains essayant de ressentir un peu de chaleur, la nuit était tombée, depuis quelques heures il marchait le long de cette route. En prenant la fuite il avait oublié sa valise, du coup il avait sa petite veste sur lui. La nuit était fraîche, chaque fois qu'il entendait une voiture qui venait de la direction du chalet, il se faufilait vers les arbres tout en espérant que les conducteurs ne le voient pas, c'était hors de question de monter dans la bagnole de Peter, et encore moins de revenir au chalet. Bien sûr qu'il était encore en colère contre Derek cet idiot l'avait fait tant espérer à propos d'un rêve qui attendait d'être exaucé, cela n'allait pas être résolu en un claquement de doigts.

Il avait mal aux pieds, il avait faim, soif. Il était fatigué. Le pire dans tout ça , était qu'il avait seulement quelques pièces dans la poche de sa veste, tout juste suffisant pour prendre un café.

Un bon café, c'était ce dont il rêvait là tout de suite. Il pria de recroiser le bâtiment qu'il avait vu quand…

-Fait chier ! grommela Stiles comprenant que tout revenait vers la famille Hale.

Noyé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas et n'entendit pas de suite qu'une voiture avait ralentie de son côté.

-Hey !

Sursautant, il resserra l'emprise sur la veste entre ses mains se retenant de claquer des dents. L'homme se pencha pour ouvrir la portière tout en lui demandant en même temps :

-Vous souhaitez que je vous dépose quelque part ?

D'abord méfiant Stiles jeta de brefs regards à sa droite et à sa gauche avant de finir par le river sur le vieil homme qui semblait s'impatienter.

-Je...Eum, j'ai pas grand-chose pour vous payer.

-Oh pas de ça ! Monte petit, tu vas prendre froid, l'invita l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Stiles accepta gentiment, mais dans un sens il regretta de tomber sur un fumeur. Il détestait l'odeur du tabac, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas la respirer cette fumée toxique, en prenant le soin d'entrouvrir la fenêtre.

-Alors mon garçon, où veux-tu aller ? Demanda l'homme, recrachant la fumée du tabac de la pipe.

-Je sais pas, je connais pas...Cette ville.

-Tu es perdu ?

-Non, je cherche juste un endroit où prendre un bon café, mentit Stiles.

L'homme n'avait pas l'air de le croire, mais ne le fit pas remarquer après tout ça ne le regardait pas.

 **OoO**

-Quelle belle idée de l'avoir emmené ici, s'énerva Derek pendant que son oncle conduisait la voiture.

Après leur dispute quand Peter lui avait annoncé que Stiles était au chalet, au début Derek avait cru que c'était une blague de son oncle. Mais quand il avait compris que celui-ci ne mentait pas cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Il avait quitté cette ville exprès pour vivre en toute tranquillité pour l'oublier lui. Là maintenant cet abruti avait fui comme la peste.

Depuis quelques heures ils roulaient, l'inquiétude le prenait aux tripes à chaque minute défilant devant lui espérant le retrouver avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive.

Merde ! qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'enfuir, sans sa valise en plus ? Il devait mourir froid, il devait avoir faim… Putain quel merdier.

-Je suis certain qu'il va bien, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'enfuir, cet idiot. Ne remet pas cette faute sur moi tu veux ! Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour vous ! s'exclama Peter en justifiant son geste.

\- Pour nous ?! Vraiment ?! La prochaine fois évite de te mêler de mes affaires compris ? claqua-t-il.

-Ok tu es énervé je comprends, Peter le regarda rapidement avant de garer la voiture devant un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un vieux bar assez miteux. Mais crois-moi tu me remercieras plus tard.

Derek ne répondit rien, tout simplement pour éviter de s'énerver davantage. Il descendit rapidement de la voiture et gagna le bar avec son oncle qui le suivit de près.

En entrant, les clients qui parlaient s'arrêtèrent net en les voyants sur le seuil puis reprirent leurs discussions en les zappant de plus belle.

-On se croirait dans un western, murmura Peter.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Derek ne prêta plus attention à lui et essaya de chercher cette chevelure qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir. Il y a très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, en tout cas rien n'avait changé, toujours cette puanteur d'alcool et de tabac qui imprégnaient toujours autant cet endroit.

Peter s'éloigna de lui et il supposa qu'il allait chercher des informations.

Le jeune Hale continua d'avancer espérant le trouver. Même s'il était en colère contre lui, il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Grand dieu ! Il espérait que Stiles aille bien.

Las de ne pas le voir, il essaya de parler au barman le décrivant comme Peter l'avait décrit sur la tenue qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Il profita pour aller vider rapidement sa vessie aux toilettes.

Après avoir fait sa petite affaire, il alla laver ses mains dans le lavabo mis à disposition. Levant son regard face au petit miroir accroché devant lui, il regarda ses yeux fatigués par cette journée mouvementée.

Ce matin il s'était levé très tôt pour aller couper du bois, il avait espéré le faire toute la journée histoire d'avoir un stock d'avance pour l'hiver. Il avait les mains rêches à cause de la vieille hache usée, il devrait d'ailleurs en racheter une dès que possible.

Revenant à lui il lava rapidement ses mains puis quitta les toilettes rejoignant son oncle qui l'attendait à la sortie, assez enthousiaste.

-Alors ? demanda Derek enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Alors, un groupe de vieux l'a vu, un vieil homme dit l'avoir déposé ici puis ensuite il ne l'a pas revu. Il ne doit pas être loin, essaya de le rassurer Peter, en sortant du bâtiment.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il va bien, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te promets…

-Tu vas m'étriper, blablabla je sais, le coupa son oncle.

Les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la voiture, quand Derek remarqua une silhouette accroupie en face du bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter. La lumière du lampadaire l'éclairait assez bien pour la reconnaître. Le cœur battant, il laissa son oncle qui l'appelait et fonça en direction de cette personne qui venait en cet instant de se relever.

Stiles.

Il allait bien. Il prit une grande inspiration et esquissa un léger sourire, essayant de rassurer le mignon.

-Derek, murmura le jeune homme claquant des dents, soulagé de voir un visage familier.

Ledit Derek ne répondit rien il s'approcha davantage du mignon grelottant. Toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu laissant place au soulagement de le savoir ici, sans égratignure entre autres.

Il enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Stiles pour le réchauffer et le guida silencieusement vers la voiture que Peter avait démarrée dès qu'il avait aperçu Derek accompagné du mignon.

 **OoO**

Stiles prit la tasse chauffante que Derek lui tendit. Assis devant la cheminée allumée, la chaleur de la pièce le réchauffait suffisamment pour ne plus sentir le froid.

À peine une heure qu'ils étaient là, installés dans le salon. Peter avait quitté le chalet, le laissant ici, bien que celui-ci souhaitait retourner au "Phoenix", dans un sens évidemment.

Parce que même s'il était soulagé que les deux hommes l'aient retrouvé, d'un autre côté il aurait préféré ne pas revenir ici.

Partant du principe que "Le Phoenix" lui manquait énormément, il se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi Peter.

De toute évidence il ne remettrait pas les pieds là-bas. Cette échappatoire, il l'avait tant attendue.

Il sortit de sa bulle dans laquelle il était enfermé, lorsque la voix de Derek le ramena à lui.

-Stiles ?

-Hum ?! Répondit le mignon levant sa tête vers Derek.

-Écoute, cette journée a été agitée, nous discuterons demain si tu veux bien... monter aller te reposer à l'étage ?

Reposer ? Discuter ? Soupirant, il but sa tasse et suivit Derek qui le conduisit dans une chambre d'ami semblait-il.

Discuter ? Oui une fois seulement reposé. Il était épuisé en vue de ses cernes c'était évident que Derek avait compris qu'il était préférable de remettre la discussion au lendemain.

Mais demain, de quoi allaient-ils réellement parler ? C'était Derek qui avait fui. Alors que Stiles avait juste espéré qu'il l'emmènerait loin pour commencer une nouvelle vie, à deux. Ensemble.

-La salle de bain est en face, si tu as besoin d'une brosse à dents et d'une serviette, sers-toi. Il y a des pyjamas dans l'armoire, lui indiqua Derek en lui pointant du doigt l'armoire alors qu'il laissait Stiles prendre ses marques dans la chambre à coucher.

La chambre avait pas mal d'espace, un grand lit en bois massif de deux personnes était collé au mur accompagné de deux belles tables de chevet en bois également. Encore une fois c'était très cosy.

-D'accord, souffla Stiles gêné par tout ce que Derek lui offrait.

-Bien, j'ai pris soin de mettre... Tes affaires dans l'armoire en fait, avoua Derek se frottant la nuque. Pendant que Peter était là. Hum... Bonne nuit.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, puis Derek finit par quitter la pièce sans rien dire de plus laissant un Stiles perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette journée avait été un vrai cauchemar. Il espérait simplement que demain serait un autre jour. En attendant, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sans vraiment prendre le temps d'enfiler son pyjama, il se glissa sous la couverture, à peine sa tête rencontra l'oreiller qu'il ferma ses yeux en se laissant bercer par le silence ambiant.

 **OoO**

Au petit matin, l'odeur du bon café l'avait réveillé, allongé sur le ventre il leva sa tête qui lui semblait lourde en cet instant, cherchant à savoir où il se trouvait. Il mit du temps à comprendre et la journée d'hier lui vint en pleine face. La tête encore plus lourde il la laissa retomber sur l'oreiller lâchant un gémissement plaintif étouffé par celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se murmura-t-il à lui-même en soulevant d'un geste brusque la couverture, l'envie de vider sa vessie se faisant pressante.

Après cela il s'habilla rapidement en fouillant dans l'armoire, là où ses affaires avaient été gentiment rangées par Derek.

Après avoir suivi l'odeur du café qui le guida au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva la cuisine et tomba sur un Derek qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Même de dos Stiles retrouvait son Derek, cet homme était toujours aussi séduisant peu importe la tenue qu'il portait.

Alors que lui frissonnait et avait un pull en laine sur lui, Derek lui semblait avoir pris l'habitude d'affronter le froid simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama à carreaux vert kaki. Hum mise à part cette horrible couleur Derek était...Visiblement toujours parfait.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci s'était retourné face à lui tenant une assiette de bacon.

Rien que l'odeur du bon bacon cuit, bon dieu qu'il avait la dalle.

Souriant il salua Derek qui lui répondit :

-Bien dormi ?

-Super, ton lit est vraiment confortable, lui avoua Stiles alors qu'il s'installait à la table où le petit-déjeuner était servi.

Il frotta énergiquement ses mains sur son pyjama pour les réchauffer.

-Tu as froid ? Tu veux que j'aille allumer la cheminée ?

-Oh je veux pas ... Déranger, tu sais.

Il vit Derek lever les yeux au ciel et l'invita à se servir pendant que celui-ci allait mettre du bois dans la cheminée et l'allumer.

Il but son café tout en dégustant son bacon. Un pur délice, Derek s'en sortait également bien niveau cuisine.

-Meilleur bacon que je n'ai jamais mangé ! Se régala Stiles, tandis que Derek s'était joint à lui prenant son déjeuner aussi.

L'homme le remercia et ils mangèrent en silence. En terminant son café, Stiles regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine sur le côté à sa droite.

Le temps était brumeux et froid, pour le moment mettre les pieds dehors n'était pas sa priorité. Cet endroit était visiblement magnifique de l'extérieur tout comme l'intérieur. Un vrai havre de paix.

Tout en jetant un regard rapide vers Derek qui mangeait son bacon, il pensait qu'il était temps de couper court à ce silence vraiment gênant quand même.

Ils devaient vraiment discuter de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Ainsi, avoir des réponses à ses questions.

Posant sa tasse au ralenti, il prit le bout de sopalin pour essuyer sa bouche. Il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Derek ?

L'homme releva ses yeux vers le mignon, ou l'ancien mignon, peu importe rien n'était encore décidé.

-Oui ?

-Je...C'est...Bon sang. Il soupira puis reprit tout en posant ses coudes sur la table rejoignant ses mains pour former un poing. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi Peter m'a emmené jusqu'à... Toi ?

Stiles mordilla sa lèvre supérieure en attendant des réponses. Mais avait-il vraiment hâte de connaître le verdict finalement ? Toujours cette peur, ce moment qui vous prenait aux tripes en attendant une réponse fiable.

Il vit l'homme d'en face reposer sa fourchette, léchant ses lèvres avant de les essuyer avec le papier.

-Je sais pas Stiles, lui avoua enfin Derek, mais pas satisfait de sa réponse.

-Écoute, je suis désolé, mais j'y arrive pas, déclara Stiles en se levant de sa chaise prenant du recul.

Sa voix…Oh que non il n'allait pas craquer devant lui. Mais merde, il avait envie de crier, d'hurler toutes ses pensées négatives, Derek s'était aussi levé, inquiet de la réaction de Stiles.

-J'essaye de me retenir, mais c'est dur. J'ai besoin de le dire ! s'exclama-t-il reculant encore ses pas jusqu'à rencontrer un mur.

-Alors fais-le, lui dit Derek s'approchant du mignon qui secouait sa tête de gauche à droite comme s'il lui disait de ne pas s'approcher d'avantage.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Sais-tu à quel point j'ai souffert de ton départ Derek ? Je t'avais avoué que je t'aimais et toi tu m'annonçais que tu partais ! N'avais-tu pas une once compatissante envers moi ? Comme un con j'y ai cru à tes belles paroles, cru en NOUS. Je...Putain je te déteste Derek, si tu savais à quel point je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné. Tu es un PUTAIN DE LÂCHE. Un connard.

Encore plus abattu, il ne sentit pas ses jambes flancher, le laissant choir au pied du mur.

La colère laissa place à la tristesse. La tristesse qui fracassa encore plus son cœur fragile.

 **OooO**

 **Alors heureux? frustré ?**

 **A mercredi pour la dernière partie promis !**

 **XOXO**


	12. Chapitre final

**Et voici la véritable fin de Lupanar !**

 **Je vous retrouver en bas, bonne lecture**

 **OoOoO**

Debout face à un Stiles complètement effondré au sol, ravalant cette boule coincée dans sa gorge avec grande difficulté, il essaya surtout de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Oui Derek aussi avait cette facette, il ne la montrait que très rarement. La seule fois où il avait vraiment pleuré c'était le lendemain de l'enterrement de ses parents. Il avait ressenti ce vide immense en lui.

Levant la tête vers le plafond il ravala sa salive douloureusement avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'affronter l'homme devant lui.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, lui confia Derek.

Il se baissa pour être face à Stiles, séchant ses larmes. Il prit le menton de celui-ci le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Tu as raison j'étais et je suis un lâche. Juste que… Derek cherchait quelque chose dans les iris noisette devant lui, surement l'acceptation de son pardon. Juste que j'avais peur.

Cette fois Stiles sembla avoir son attention. Il essuya la dernière larme glissant sur la joue du mignon avec son pouce, puis s'adossa à son tour dos contre le mur pour être installé à côté du garçon.

-Prendre du recul était tout ce dont j'avais besoin Stiles. Je sais que mon geste envers toi n'excusera pas le mal que tu as subi par ma faute. J'en suis conscient que je t'ai... Derek soupira de nouveau et reprit, je t'ai blessé tout en m'éloignant de toi. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolé.

Il leva son regard vers Stiles qui le regarda à son tour. Le jeune garçon renifla et se pencha vers Derek puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien barman et ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment.

Stiles avait-il compris son geste désastreux ? Avait-il accepté son pardon ?

Peut-être.

 **ooo**

En fin de soirée, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas reparlé.

Derek avait surtout laissé tranquille Stiles, qui s'était enfermé toute la journée dans la chambre.

Quant à lui, il avait passé le reste de sa journée dehors à couper du bois, tout en espérant que l'espace qu'il avait laissé au mignon était nécessaire.

Après leur petite discussion du matin, Stiles lui avait simplement répondu qu'il avait besoin de rester seul, de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer par la suite, Derek lui avait répondu " _ok, si tu as besoin de quoi ce soit dis-le-moi_ " et le mignon lui avait souri et était monté à l'étage laissant Derek.

Après avoir coupé le restant de bois nécessaire pour cet hiver, il monta à l'étage pour y prendre une bonne douche et cela lui fit du bien. Ses muscles étaient douloureux.

Il fallait croire qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de couper du bois. Tout en massant ses épaules, il frotta sa peau avec son savon, ôtant toute trace de transpiration. Son propre massage lui fit tellement de bien qu'il avait failli s'endormir debout, mais bien vite il fut réveillé en sursaut lâchant le savon, par une main posée au milieu de sa colonne.

 **ooo**

Stiles ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, rongeant ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Se mettre à l'écart de Derek toute la journée avait été le meilleur choix qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée ici.

Il avait finalement pris conscience que ses sentiments envers cet homme étaient plus que sincères et devoir se séparer de lui de nouveau allait le tuer à petit feu. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Ce qui l'arrangeait était le fait qu'ils étaient à l'écart des regards haineux homophobes. Ils pourraient profiter de leur vie amoureuse ici, dans ce havre de paix. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il en avait même mal. Alors il y était : accepter le pardon de Derek et enfin vivre avec lui méritant cette vie qu'il avait tant attendue.

Stoppant ses pas au seuil de la porte de sa chambre, il hésita à rejoindre Derek. L'ayant entendu se rendre à la douche, pas qu'il ait épié ses faits et gestes hein ! Non du tout. Juste qu'il ... Puis merde ok, il l'avait attendu, car il savait que l'homme allait finir par monter à l'étage pour se doucher après avoir coupé ce foutu bois.

C'était décidé.

Sortant de sa chambre à pas de loup, il traversa le petit couloir sombre pour se rendre devant la porte de la salle de bain qui était à quelques centimètres de la chambre où il couchait.

Il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle un énorme nuage brumeux de chaleur l'encerclait, fort heureusement il y avait un rideau de douche blanc mi transparent évitant qu'on le voit de suite, d'où il put admirer la silhouette de Derek. Rien que ça, des pensées de débauche lui vinrent soudainement jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'une chaleur irradiait vers ses reins et… Il bandait.

Il frémit d'impatience, mais avait quand même les pétoches de faire face à cet homme aussi désirable, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

Finalement il ôta tous ses vêtements puis entrouvrit le rideau en douceur et posa sa main.

 **OoOoO**

Après s'être fixés pendant quelques instants et avec insistance surtout, Derek osa baisser son regard vers le sud pour y voir clairement que Stiles avait fortement envie de lui. Ce qui lui envoya des décharges vers son aine, puis plus bas. Merde en un rien de temps il avait également la trique, fallait croire que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fini au lit.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa le visage de Stiles en coupe et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, rempli de tendresse sans aucune brutalité, juste de la douceur.

Il sentit les doigts agiles du mignon caresser son torse tout en descendant vers sa verge qui bandait, cognant contre son ventre et ferma les yeux quand des doigts l'encerclèrent et commencèrent à faire des va-et-vient.

Cela dura plus de dix minutes, baisers, caresses, souffle rauque et gémissements, Derek décida qu'il était temps, mais avant de vouloir aller plus loin il voulut être certain que Stiles n'allait pas changer d'avis après.

-Est-ce tu es certain ? souffla-t-il proche des lèvres du mignon, laissant son regard attraper celui-ci.

-Oui. Je suis certain.

Derek lâcha un soupir de soulagement, le non-dit n'avait pas encore était réellement révélé, mais après tout Stiles sembla vouloir accepter de rester auprès de lui pendant longtemps encore. Comprenant que là pour le moment ils avaient besoin de dégager cette foutue frustration maintenue depuis bien longtemps.

-Chambre. Maintenant, souffla Stiles.

Ainsi tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés nus dans le lit de Derek, alors que celui-ci poussait en lui. En cet instant Stiles ne s'était jamais autant senti complet, allongé sur le ventre alors que Derek était presque assis sur ses mollets. Il laissa un gémissement rauque s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres quand il butta sur cette chose incroyable.

-Oh merde, gémit-il agrippant de toutes ses forces l'oreiller dans lequel il avait le visage presque enfoncé mordillant parfois celui-ci afin d'éviter de trop crier.

Pas que ça le gêne, après tout ils étaient seuls dans ce chalet éloigné de toutes ces emmerdes. Il pouvait bien se lâcher, mais il ne le fit pas. Bon ok cette fois-ci il le fit quand Derek décida de changer de position et s'allongea carrément sur lui et bougea de façon sensuelle. Entre le sexe qui plongeait en lui vigoureusement et son sexe à lui qui frottait contre le drap la sensation était quadruplée.

-Ne te retiens pas, murmura le barman au creux de son oreille en lui donnant cette fois un coup de rein accentué.

-Der...Je...Putain !

L'orgasme le foudroya instantanément, ne lui laissant pas le temps de le prévenir, lâchant un gémissement qu'il ne contrôla plus. Il sentit Derek aller de plus en plus vite en lui, il en profita pour le taquiner en serrant les fesses et reçut une claque sur l'une d'entre elles.

Il ne le savait pas aussi entreprenant ce cher Hale.

-Stiles ! geignit Derek en se figeant quand il sentit les parois se resserrer tout en fermant les yeux et savourant pleinement son orgasme.

À peine fini, il se retira de son amant se laissant retomber sur le dos à ses côtés, reprenant chacun leur souffle.

Stiles changea de position pour s'allonger sur Derek tout en ignorant sa semence collée contre son ventre et le drap. Cela ne sembla pas non plus être gênant pour Derek qui l'accueillit souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de lui offrir un simple baiser.

Puis d'un air malicieux il frotta son bassin contre cet homme qu'il avait appris à connaître. Derek l'aimait. Et il remerciait Peter de lui avoir permis de réaliser son rêve d'enfance. Avoir une famille qui peut-être s'agrandirait dans un futur proche.

Finalement tout allait bien entre eux maintenant et il espérait seulement que cela durerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 **OooO**

Un an plus tard au chalet de Hale et Stilinski.

La vie de Stiles avait pris un tournant imprévu.

Et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Au contraire, il savourait cette liberté nouvellement acquise.

Après avoir arrangé les choses avec Derek dans les mois suivants, leur situation amoureuse naissante il y a un an, Stiles avait fait comprendre à Derek qu'il ne voulait pas vivre à son croché. Têtu comme un âne, il avait réussi à convaincre Derek de le laisser aller travailler dans un petit fast-food ouvert quelques mois après s'être installés au chalet.

Il adorait son métier maintenant. Servir des clients, rire avec eux, sentir la bonne odeur de la cuisine et surtout, il adorait ses fins de services quand son homme allait le chercher après le boulot.

Il s'était également fait de nouveaux amis, Lydia Martin la patronne du fast-food était devenue comme sa meilleure amie.

Cette fille était incroyable.

Dès le premier jour, il s'était entendu à merveille avec elle.

Elle l'avait guidé dans ses tâches, puis une routine s'était installée entre eux. Un beau jour, Stiles avait laissé échapper qu'il avait un petit-ami. Il se souvint qu'il avait eu la trouille d'avoir perdu son amie à jamais en lui dévoilant son orientation sexuelle. Pourtant ce fut tout le contraire. Il avait eu tout son soutien. Depuis il faisait très attention à ce qu'il disait… Lydia s'était énormément rapprochée de Derek et Stiles.

Puis un soir il s'était dit que c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être réel. Pourtant c'était réel sa vie était parfaite maintenant.

Cependant, chaque fois il avait cette peur bleue que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Ô combien de fois Derek dut le rassurer ? Il ne comptait plus maintenant.

Il n'avait pas oublié son passé, mais il avait réussi à aller de l'avant.

Stiles avait tout de même réussi à garder contact avec son autre famille. Suzanna l'appelait de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il en était de même pour Isaac, Corey, Erica et les autres.

Il n'avait plus remis les pieds là bas et il savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Le jour où il serait enfin décidé, il le ferait avec Derek. Il en avait fait une promesse à Suzanna.

Pendant cette année, il avait appris par Isaac que celui-ci ne travaillait plus au "Phoenix" aussi. Croyez-le ou non, c'était vrai tout cela parce que Peter Hale l'avait embauché dans son bar en tant que barman, serveur et compagnon caché. Malheureusement, l'homosexualité était toujours mal vue ici et il y avait encore tant de choses à changer dans ce pays.

Il avait été heureux de l'apprendre, car Isaac méritait mieux aussi tout comme ses anciens collègues.

Mais il y a une chose à laquelle Stiles ne s'était pas attendue ...

Alors qu'ils rentraient au chalet après une balade matinale en amoureux dans la forêt, les deux hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement avant d'être séparés par une sonnette venant de l'entrée.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Stiles s'échappant des bras de son homme afin d'aller répondre.

Derek lui répondit qu'ils n'attendait personne aujourd'hui alors qu'il filait directement dans la cuisine pour se servir à boire.

Quand la porte d'entrée fut ouverte, Stiles crut s'évanouir en voyant cette personne devant lui.

-Stiles ? C'est bien toi ?

 **FIN**

 **Non je ne déconne pas j'ai fini sur un cliff ! Oooops c'est pas biieeeeen x).**

 **" Alors qui peut bien être cette personne en face de Stiles ? "**

 **OoO**

 **J'ai prévu déjà 3 BONUS pour cette histoire, mais pas encore écris héla j'ai pas mal bossé sur ma boutique que j'ai carrément arrêté d'écrire.**

 **Mais promis j'en profiterais pour bosser dessus ce week-end :).**

 **Ensuite, j'espère que cette histoire vous à plus, parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et à la terminer.**

 **Vous, vous rendez-compte que c'est ma première histoire à chapitre qui est officiellement terminée qui m'a pris plus de deux ans pour l'écrire?**

 **Donc voilà peu de rw mais j'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié.**

 **Comme dit dans un des chapitres, l'histoire aurais pu faire 20 chapitres, sauf que je ne voulais pas m'éterniser :/ .**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Merci pour tout vos RW merci à mes fidèles lecteurs ( trices)**

 **Et merci à mes bètas correctrices qui on fait face à mes beaux torchons :).**

 **OoO**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais mais pour le moment je ne posterai plus rien. Je vais essayer de poster une histoire de de ma douce JL :**

 **" Abrutis" ou "forgiveness" en Septembre**

 **VOTEZ POUR LE CHOIX DE VOTRE HISTOIRE EN RW SVP !**

 **XOXO**

 **JE VOUS LOVE LES LUTINS DES BOIS !**


End file.
